The fourth Admiral
by Romanian Maniac 300
Summary: Rewrite to my first story 'Naruto the Admiral of Elemental Nation'. Follow Naruto in a adventure in the unknown as the enemies rise. Who will win this endless fight between good and evil. How will he bring the judgement to the ones that seek to destroy the image of the Marine. I don't own anything.
1. chapter 1

**HHHEEEEYYYYY GUYYYSS!!!...missed me :)**

 **Here is the first chapter, I hope you will like it!**

 **LET'S START!**

In a forest in the Snow country, a lone figure was walking through a blizard. The cold snow and the wind were blowing the rags he is using in a poor attempt to keep himself warm.

You may ask who is this young, 7 years old, child. He is none other than Naruto, formely known as Namikaze Uzumaki. He stopped using those names three months ago, when he ran away from Konoha. He was sick of having to live in his simblings' shadow. Sick of having to live in pain and darkness. And most important, sick of being weak.

It was easy to get out of Konoha during the Kyuubi festival. The guards were so drunk that nobody cared about who is entering and who is leaving. After that he just wandered around the continent aimlessly. Hardly surviving from one day to another.

But at least he is free...right?

Can his weak body be considered a prison? Is his lack of power a restriction from feeling entirely free? The answer is most likely 'yes'. It's hard for him to tell. It's not like he was ever strong or free to begin with. After the doctors said that it will be impossible for him to use chakra, he pretty much gave up.

Not able to become the strong warrior he always wished to be, too unimportant to be taught anything and, right now, to poor to even buy food. And yet, he is still alive. Not because he is lucky or determined to live. Just because he doesn't want to die. As simple as that.

He doesn't even know why. Maybe is the fear of death the one that keeps him going. Or maybe is the fact that he is too innocent to realise that the suicide is in his reach.

Or maybe...just maybe...there is a chance that a really small part of him still belives that there IS a way to end this pain with hard work and hope. That one day he will be in the top even with his condition. Wouldn't that be a crazy dream?

As he was thinking about what was he suppose to do at this point, he heard something that turned his blood into ice. "AWWOOOOOO!" wolfs. A lot of them, coming toward him from behind. They weren't in his sight yet. 'I still have a chance to escape.'

After all, this is what he did in the past three months of his life. Everytime he managed to escape the danger at limit. So he run as fast as he could. No matter how many branches hit him or how many times he would trip because of a rock or root, he just run. It was the only thing he could do.

After some time he was able to hear their breating. If he would stop, they will rip him apart. He was geting slower with each passing second. It didn't help that he was already hungry and tired.

He thought that he found salvation when he got out of the forest. But his hopes were shattered quickly. In front of him wasn't any kind of civilization, just a cliff and the ocean.

He turned around and saw nine wolfs that are showing their fangs. He took a couple of steps back and searched around with his eyes for any kind of weapon. The only thing he could use was a rock that lied near his feet. Damn it.

He took in his right hand and prepared himself for any attack. The leader of the pack was geting closer and closer, carefully planing how to take down it's pray. He jumped with it's mounth open. Naruto hit him in the head with full force and tossed him aside. But he got up without any troubles.

Naruto's attack didn't cause any damage beside a minor pain and some blood that now tainted the wolf's face, right over his left eye.

'Is this how I am going to die? Damn it. Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!' roared the the young boy in his mind "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! YOU WANT ME?! COME AND GET ME YOU MUTTS!" if this is how he is going to die, then at least he is going down fighting.

The leader jumped again, this time with two others following his exemple. The alpha bited his left shoulder and the other his legs. He stumbled back due to the sudden increas in weight and falled over the edge in the freezing water.

The wolfs got to the surface and start swiming. But Naruto didn't. His body couldn't cope with such effort anymore. The currents were taking his body away from the shore as he was sinking.

It was cold...and it hurts. He wanted to cry but his tears couldn't be seen in the water. He closed his eyes, waiting for his death...but nothing came. No...wait...what is happening?

Why did the cold senzation stopped? Why can he breath? He opened his eyes...and saw...nothing. He was staring at literal nothingness. No water, no clouds, no sky, no stars. He was gazing at a pitch black void.

Then he realized that he was on something solid. He got up and looked around. The same void was surrounding him. He was standing on a circular stone island that had a stone bridge going on and on in an unknown direction. He couldn't see the end of it.

He got closer to the edge and looked down. Nothing again. The island was floating. "Well...one way to go I guess." said the boy to himself. He start walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. Until he got bored of walking without knowing were he is going.

No...he couldn't say that he doesn't know where. He is dead. This has to be it. There is no other logical explanation for this. So at the end of this bridge is going to be either heaven or hell. Or is he already in hell? Is this his own personal hell? Is he suppose to walk alone for eternity as punishment for his sins? Does he even have sins to punished for?

He couldn't remember doing anything bad. Is his very existence a sin? This was what the villagers always said. Or maybe he commited suicide somehow? He did leave the village knowing that he is going to live a hard life and he did angered the wolfs. Does it count as that?

Or maybe is something else. But he couldn't find something else in his memories. He was always a shadow. He did no good and no evil. Is it this? Did he wasted his life and now his punished for this.

Even if this is not the case, one thing is for sure. He had such a meaningless life. He didn't change anything and nobody's heart was touched by him. He will be forgotten by the world. He smiled sadly for a second. "After all...I am useless."

Then he saw it. It was the end of the road. But instead of finding a gate, there was another island. But this one wasn't just an empty boulder. It was as big as an arena and from it he could see other two bridges going toward the left and right. The left one was leading toward a white light and had a person clad from head to toes in a white robe, that didn't let him see any of the person's feature. The right was leading toward a red light and had another person on it, this one was dressed in black. He suddenly realise what this means. But the question is wich one will be his path from now on?

Without any remorse, he chose the right one. After all, not even god would want his presence. But right before he could step on the bridge, he was stopped by a hand on his chest and one on his shoulder.

He raised his head and saw that the black claded one was standing in front of him. He turned his head and looked at the white claded one. He was right beside him, pointing toward the other bridge. He is not a siner.

He took Naruto by the hand and lead him to the left path. But something intrerupted them. " **HELP** " a thousand voices said in this same time. A perfect synchron that was both creepy and fascinating. It was coming from the void, straight from the side that had no bridge.

"What was that?" asked Naruto. The white one didn't said anything. " **Please HELP** " he heard again. This time, Naruto let go of the white one's hand and headed toward the edge. " **HELP** " he put his hand down over the edge, just to be surprised when he felt solid ground even if there was nothing there.

He put his right foot on it and then the left. He was standing on nothing. NOW things are geting weird. He made couple of steps and looked back. Naruto was ready to fall down when he saw the two figures standing at the edge of the island, just watching him.

"Creepy no name bastards" mutered the boy under his breath, still scared a bit. He continued, even if he doesn't know why. Deep down inside of him, something reacted when he heard those cries for help. He just has to do something. Anything that might help those people even in the slightiest.

He doesn't want to be a shadow. He wants to be someone important, someone the world is not going to forget. He will erase his past and become a new person.

 **[On a pirat ship]**

Naruto was standing on a blanked in a cell, beside him were other kids and a couple. The man was rather young, around 22, with cerulean blue eyes and blonde hair. Unfortunately, he was not going to look realy good in the future, giving the large, barely healed wound that goes from his chin all the way up to his forhead.

Beside him was an light brown beauty, as old as him, that was pregnant. She has violet eyes that held a great amount of care for the childrens around them.

The kids themselfs are quiet interesting. The first one was a light blue, long haired girl with matching eyes. Beside her stands a short haired blonde girl, with golden eyes. Across from them there are two sisters that have jet black hair and red eyes. The oldest has long hair and the younger one is keeping it short.

Next to the younger one you could see two boys. One has black/dark blue hair and matching eyes. The other one is blond with golden eyes.

The last two girls were standing next to the bars of the cell that is keeping them from running away. One of them has purple hair and eyes and the other one has auburn hair and eyes.

The were not the only ones there. In other cells they could see hundreds of people of all ages. They were taken from their villages during the raid, just like them. The ship itself is a moving fortress. This pirats are making a fortune from selling slaves, so they can afford expensive weapons.

This also makes them dangerous. Is not like they are especialy powerfull or famous. After all they are still in the East for a reason. They would be dead in the Grand Line. But with so much money on their hands, they can bribe the Marine easily. They just have to find the right person to pull the strings and they are free to go.

The short haired blonde was looking at Naruto's face, wandering if he is still alive. Then all of them heard a loud cough escaping his mounth. His eyes opened slowly, uncovering his blue iris. The oldest man was the first to react."Hey kid, can you hear me? Are you alright?" his voice was calm, opposite to his eyes, that are showing great fear. He and his wife were always kind people, they care a lot for others.

From the moment Naruto was brought into the cell, his wife tried everything she could to make sure that his wounds will heal properly. Both his legs and shoulder are covered by the cleanest cloth they could find.

"Wh-where am I?" he used his elbows to raise from the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and wince at the feeling. He directed his gaze toward the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bols. You are on a pirat ship right now."

"Pirat?"

"Yes. But my question is: how did you end up here? This ship has been sailing for three days now."

"I...fell in the ocean." said the boy while rubing his eyes.

The young woman put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe they caught him in a fishing net. He was breating when he was brought here, so they know that he is alive and want to sell him as well."

"That has to be it. Poor child. To meet such a fate."

"Sell?" asked Naruto with a confused look.

"We all are on a ship full of slave traders. Stronger individuals are going to use us to gain more strenght. Get used to this, because nobody is going to save us." said a cold, monotone voice. The one who said that was the light blue haired girl.

"Esdeath! For the name of god, do you realy have to say that? The assholes are dead once I get out of here." said the short haired blonde.

"You are as strong as me. Neither of us can do anything against them, so stop spouting nonsens."

"There she goes again, being all gloomy and stuff. Would you die if you act normal for one second."

"Pl-pl-please don't fight. Come on Leone, just let Esdeath be." said the the purple haired one.

"Sure, sure Sheele." she turned her head toward the boy. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto."

She was silent for a second. "Fishcake?"

"Now now Leone, don't be mean. You know it also means Maelstrom." Bols scolded her.

"Fishcake is more funny. From now on you are Fishcake to me." declared Leone with a cheeky grin. "You don't mind it, do you Fishcake?"

A tickmark appeared on Naruto's forehead. "Yes, I do mind. I am not food."

"Well...for now at least." responded the girl with a growing smile.

Naruto didn't understood what she meant with this, but the sisters did. WHHAAMM they both slaped her over the head and said "Pervert" in the same time.

"WHAAAAA! Kijeeeee **(Bols' wife)** , help me. Akame and Kurome don't love me anymore." she had tears in her eyes as she embraced the older woman.

She was noisy and rude. Naruto doesn't know what to think of her and the rest, but...they seem to be a funny bunch of people. He smiled lightly before geting up. The pain in his legs was bothering at each step he took toward the bars. He looked at the other soon to be slaves and then at the cage.

Why...does he fell...familiar in this kind of place. And...where did he come from?

 **Annnnnddddd done!**

 **What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? As always I am open for sugestions.**

 **But here is some important stuff that I want to ask you about:**

 **1)I realised that the power I gave to Naruto in last version was TOO OP. This is why I want to ask what ORIGINAL devil fruit do you want him to have? (I prefer a logia type if is possible, but I don't have anything against a zoan or paramecia) If don't get a good idea, I will just give him same (but he will be able to control just raw chakra. Just things like rasengan or chakra hands)**

 **2)Naruto will be a weapon user but I can't decide what to give him. The choice are:**

 **A) bayonets-he will kick ass like Alexander Anderson from Hellsing** **(I don't know why, but nobody used his fighting style in a Naruto fanfic(as far as I know))**

 **B)** **Gae Bolg-Fate series** **(aka the pimp staff of doom that can breack any shield)**

 **C)** **Sword of Olimpus-God of War series** **(awesome weapon just like any other designed by the creators of this awesome game)**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Riot on the deck

**Heyyyyyyyy everybody!**

 **Before we start the chapter I want to tell you all one thing: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **When I was reading the comments I was like '('*-*)...damn why didn't I think of that in the first place'. I want to thank voidprince for his sugestion and no, I am not going to use the typhon typhon fruit. It's not because I don't like the idea. It's just way too OP for this story. But while I was thinking about how could I make your idea work, I came up with something. I present you: Hunter Hunter no mi**

 **It's a zoan type devil fruit that give the user the power to transform into a demonic beast. The said beast has two abilities that will grand it's place as the apex predator.**

 **1) Aura of superiority- while in demon form, the user will be able to control other predators that are weaker than him. This ability applies JUST to predators, so he will not be able to control other people, herbivorous or omnivorous (bears for example).**

 **2) Endless hunger- the user can gain the traits of it's prey. In order to do this, he/she has to consume it's blood, bones or meat. The exact amount depend on the trait that will be obtained by doing so. For example: for a better sense of smell or sight it will be enough to consume around one hundred small individuals, like wolves (compared all the f-ing huge animals in One Piece they are small) or a big one (everything that is 10-25m tall); for physical changes, like wings, horns or even fire breath, it will take around one hundred big individuals or one colossal individual (anything as big or bigger than a king of the ocean). Again, this ability applies just on other predators. The user won't get anything from eating humans, even if they are devil fruit users or have a bloodline (Not like he is going to do it, because this is not a Tokyo ghoul crossover), herbivorous or omnivorous. The user will also be able to eat something that is a thousand time bigger without troubles, since the organic matter won't stay in his/her stomach more than 3 seconds (this is how long it takes for his/her body to assimilate the 'food').**

 **This is the perfect example for what I want Naruto to be in this fic. Powerfull enough to be an Admiral but not OP.**

 **As for his fighting style, I choose to give him both the bayonets and Gae Bolg. Initially, I wanted him to have just one of the three weapons I proposed because as a logia user he was going to be able to sustain far more damage. But as a zoan user, even with the faster healing factor shared by all the users of this class, he will have to be more carefull and prepared for any kind of battles.** **And yes, Gae Bolg is going to be as powerfull as in the anime, but without the ability to strike the heart of the enemy no matter what. I already planed an entire arc about how is Naruto going to get it.**

 **N** **ow I will answer some of your questions:**

 **-yes. He's parents are alive. I will not say anything about his simblings until they will appear in the story.**

 **-He and Akainu** **will not see eye to eye sometimes, but they will not hate eachother until later, after Kuzan leave the Marine.**

 **-The pairing will be Naruto x Esdeath. But it will take a bit until the sparks will appear between them** **. After that... :3 *wink*(no lemons)**

 **And finally. I want to ask you if Naruto and Esdeath should adopt a child when they will be eighteen? Because I have in my mind a certain child from an anime that is the perfect combination between the two of them (not saying who yet. maybe after you give me your answers)**.

 **With all of this said, LET'S START!**

Naruto was standing beside Bols. It's been three days since he was brought here. In this time he learned a bit about the others. They are from three diferent villages that were assaulted by the crew of this ship.

Esdeath Parta is seven years old and has been here the longest. She was taken from north-east around three weeks ago. She doesn't talk a lot, so it was impossible to find out what happened to her family. But the others are far more open than her.

Bols, Kije, Leonne, Wave and Run are from a raid that took place a week and a half ago. The young man doesn't have any past as a warrior, he was living a simple life until that day. His scar is also from then. One of the pirates wanted to 'touch' his wife and he stopped him. Kije is nine months pregnant, so they didn't do anything else since the captain want to sell the baby as well. Apparently, if you find the right person, a newborn can bring you quite some money.

Leone was always an orphan, so she basically raised herself. But at least she didn't lost anything when she was taken. She is also too stubborn to accept that she will be sold as a slave. This is one of her qualities. Wave is the son of a city guard that died when he was five years old. His dream was to become a guard as well. The two of them are seven years old right now, just like Naruto. Run is the son of a wealthy family that was leading that village. He does act like someone from the high class, even if he is just thirteen. Unfortunately his family was killed during the attack.

Akame, Kurome, Sheele and Seryu were taken during the last one, six days ago. The sisters had a rought childhood. They were sold by their parents at a young age and since then they were trained as warriors. Sheele is a clumsy and big hearted girl. She is very kind, even if she is an airhead sometimes. And finally Seryu Ubiquitos. Like Wave she is the daughter of an guard and she has the same dream of protecting the innocent ones. All of them are seven as well, except Kurome who is one year younger than her sister.

The trip was eventless. He had time to heal from the bites on his shoulder and legs. But one strange thing is the fact that he can't remember anything about his past. No locations, no family. The only thing he can remember is his name. Bols told him to not think too much into it and let it come naturally.

Even so, there is one thing that is annoying him to no end.*BANG* a door was slamed hard against a wall. Here comes the headache. The one who is guarding them is a grossly fat man that doesn't wear anything on his upper body. In his left hand is a realy sharp sword and a rather large knife is tied to his pants, showing just how rich are this people. Even a small fry like him could afford expensive weapons. In his right hand was a bottle of rum that was half empty. He took a sip, increasing his drunkness. Like he always does.

Eveytime he comes here, he is already drunk to the point were he can't walk properly. "How is it going animals!? AHAHAHA! Now what's with those faces. Have you seen a criminal or something!?AHAHA" everyone was quiet. They learned it the hard way that he is easy to anger when he is in this state. He will spout all kind of profanities until he gets bored and leave. All they have to do is to ignore him. But it was harder for Naruto. "What's the matter girly? Where is your big mounth?" he was addressing to the young boy.

Due to the three months spend on the run, his hair is now shoulder lenght, having the appearence of a spiky mane. This, along with his lean body, gives the impresison of him being a girl. And since two days ago, when Naruto yelled at him to stop bullying a young girl from another cage, the man keeps bringing this up while insulting him in every way he can think of.

Naruto hates him with all his heart. From the way his overgrown belly shakes every time he laughs to the stench of alcohol that comes from his breath. Everything disgust Naruto to an impossible degree. "What happened? Did you eat your own tongue or someting shit head." usually he just give up after a couple of attempts. But this time he was geting angry from the lack of reaction "Say something you son of bitch!" Naruto was silent. He put the bottle and the sword down, his right hand was searching somewhere behind his back. He reaveled his hand again, holding a pistol that is now pointed at the boy. "Do I have to make you talk, you bastard?!" still nothing. Then an idea came in his mind. Grinning he pointed the gun at Kije. "Well. Maybe I can change this?"

"Let her be!" yelled the boy.

"Ohhh? Did you find your voice? I didn't understood what you said. Can you get closer so I can hear you better?" he had a big smile on his face. Naruto steped toward the bars just to be pulled from ground by the guard's big hand that found it's way to his throat. He opened his mouth to breath and cought the bigger hand with his owns. The older man proceed to put the gun inside his mouth. "Now say it again." He tightened his clench on the boy's neck, stopping him from breathing at this point.

Naruto's hands lost their strenght and fell. The guard yanked his hand toward the bars, hitting Naruto's head with them. He was not moving anymore. "Stop it, you are killing him!" cried Sheele. The man looked at her for a moment and then back at the boy. "Whatever" he throwed Naruto back to the center of the cage where the other rushed to make sure that he is alright. After that, the fat man just returned back to the door he came from and closed it behind him.

"Fishcake, are you alright? Come on say something" he coughed a few times before breating normally again.

Esdeath had an impressed expresion on her face. "I have to say, you are a natural at acting. Now what are you going to do with that?"

"What are you talking about, Esdeath?" asked Bols.

Naruto got up and showed his right hand. He was holding the large knife that was carried by the fat pig. "Nice, isn't it. This thing is going to set us free. We just have to act fast."

"What? Are you stupid? Even if we get out of here we will still be on their ship." said Esdeath.

"But at least we will be able to try to escape. I am not going to let them have their way with us. All we have to do is to make sure that at least some of us are going to escape. Those who escape will be able tell everything that happened and bring help. This is our one and only chance."

"Just some of us you say? And please tell me who is going to be among them? Perhaps you?" the others were paying full attention to this conversation.

"No. Not me. The person that should get out of here by any means is Kije." the said person's eyes widened at those words.

"Wait wait wait. I understand your point of view. But how do you even want to do this? Aside from the fact that this ship is full of pirates, we are in the middle of the ocean. Even if we do manage to get her off the ship with a lifeboat, they are going to see her and the others." said Run.

Wave agreed with him. "Naruto, I know what are you feeling right now. None of us wants to be here. But this is suicide. Do you realy think that they are going to forgive us for trying to run away? They are going to kill us in the second they find out."

Bols was next one to speak. "Naruto...I am gratefull for your ambition to save my wife. I truly am. However, I can't let you do this. It's too dangerous."

The young man was listening quietly to what they were saying. His hair was covering his eyes as the tension was raising. "Are you all realy that dumb? Do you think that I don't know how many possibilities are there for me to get killed? I haven't ask if you want to take part in a childish game." he declared with a serious tone. He raised his head, uncovering his blue eyes full of determination. "I asked you if you are willing to risk your life for the greater good. Even if it is going to be over our own corpses, this may stop hundred of other people from losing everything. After all" he smiled "we already lost our lifes. We died in the moment we lost our freedoom. So I will ask you again, are you going to give a meaning to your last ounce of strenght or are you going to rot with a collar around your neck? Because as long as just one of us is going to make it, is going to be OUR victory!"

"I am with Fishcake. Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" said Wave, Sheele and Seryu in the same time.

"Well that would be better than waiting to be sold as slaves." said Run.

"But we have a problem." declared Kurome. "The blade is too thick to pick the lock with it."

"Kurome, who said anything about picking the lock?" this raised a question mark above everyone's head. "Give me the blanket please."

Naruto put the blanket around the middle of two bars. The bars have a diameter of 3 cm, thick enough to be impossible for a normal person to bend them, and have a space of 10 cm between them. He then tied it around the blade in such a way that it will not get cut by it. "Bols, try to twist the knife and tighten the blanket around the bars." **(I have seen this in a movie)**

Bols caught the handle with both his hands. "Naruto...thank you." he start spining the knife up and down, in a circular motion. Soon the bars bended slightly closer to eachother. In 5 minutes they touched and Bols did it again with the next two. There was a hole big enough for the children to get out of the cage. The other prisoners were surprised. They heard Naruto's speech, yet it wasn't enough for them. Every fool can talk about victory and glory. They need proofs that whatever he is thinking about is going to work, something that he doesn't have.

Leone stretched out her limbs. "Ok Fishcake, we are out. What next?"

"We need the key to open the cage. Otherwise the plan is doomed from the get go." *BANG*"damn it." they turned their heads at the door just to see the fat guard. His eyes were close and he was mumbling to himself. "Ahhhhh where the hell did I drop that knife?" he opened his right eye and was surprised to see the brats out of the cage "What the!? How the hell did you got out!? Ehh no matter" he finaly let go of the bottle, that is now rolling toward one of the cages "you either go back there or die where you stand!" he tossed the sword from his left hand to the right one.

"Any plan?" asked Wave. Naruto was the only one that had a weapon.

"Yeah. You and Run follow my lead. Leone catch!" he throwed the knife to her and charged at the man. The other two didn't understood, but did it anyway. He does seems to have a plan.

The older man tried to cut them with a horizontal strike, but Naruto was faster and slided under it. Run dodge to the left and Wave to the right. Once Naruto got behind him, he longed his arm toward the gun. The fat man turned around faster than expected and used his right knee to hit the boy in the guts. He smiled for a second but he couldn't put his foot back on the ground. Naruto was using all his strenght and determination to keep his leg from touching the ground. "Wave, Run catch his arms! Leone use the knife!"

"On it!" they said on the same time.

Run caught his right hand, carefully avoiding the razor sharp blade. Wave is using both his arms to hold tightly onto his left one. "You little shits!" yelled the man. Leone used the knife to stab him in the back. The man cried in pain and dropped his sword, but it wasn't enough to take him down. He caught Run and Wave by the collars, raising them as high as possible. "You damn brats! I am going to kill you all!" before he could throw them away, Esdeath kicked him realy hard in the shin of his left leg. Naruto used this moment to push him, making him fall backward. There was a loud thud when he reached the ground. He passed out from the pain caused by the knife and the hit he took to the head.

"*gasp gasp* damn pig *gasp* just how much does he weight?" next time when he is planing to lift such a fatso...he is going to bring another person to help him.

Leono was ready to laugh. "What did you espect? That dude is a most likely half bear."

"Yeah *gasp* tell me about it. Wave, Run, you okay guys?"

"Yup" said Wave, while geting up.

"I've been better, but I am going to live." said the blond boy "Please tell me he has the keys."

Esdeath was already searching in his pockets. She pulled a key chain. "I guess that luck is on our side."

Seryu was excited. "Yeah! Good job!"

Esdeath was looking for the right one and the boys, hardly, turned the guard around so they could recover the knife and the pistol. They need all the weapons they can get their hands on. When Esdeath finaly managed to unlock the cage, a loud voice was heard from the other side of the open door. "Keiji you drunkard! What was all that ruckus about?! You know that captain is going to kill you if one of the prisoners dies for no reason!" the voice was geting closer and closer to the door frame, but they can't see who it is coming.

Run made a quick decision and sprinted quietly toward the exit. On his way he picked up the bottle dropped by Keiji. He hided behind the door and made a sign for the others to hide as well. The group entered back in the cage, leaving the weapons on the floor, scatered around the fallen body. Soon, he heard the footsteps stoping right in the doorway. "KEIJI!? What the hell happened?! Don't you dare tell me that your are such a fucking idiot that you managed to stab yourself!" whoever was there entered and was heading toward the guard.

He was slender and tall with short, black hair. He was dressed with a pair of brown pants and a green vest. This person had a rifle in his hands. The gun had a long bayonet that looked very sharp. Run was holding the bottle like it was a club. He sneaked closer to him and kicked the back of his knee, forcing it to bend. When he lost balance, Run smashed the bottle on top of his head, leaving the man unconscious and turning the bottle in a pile of shards. "Damn. You have some strenght in that body of yours. That's for sure." said Leone, while the others agreed. To knock someone out is not easy, not even with a blunt weapon.

They came out again, this time with Kije and Bols. Leone was searching through the guy's pockets and Naruto picked up the rifle. For some resons he found the blade very interesting. He pulled it and found out that is detachable. The boy studied it for a second but he was disappointed. It's not going to be a good melee weapon. He gave the rifle to Run and took his t-shirt off so he could improvised a better handle by twisting it around the metal rod. It was not the best nor the worst. Looking around, he saw the others already split the rest of the weapons among them. Run is still holding the gun, Seryu has the pistol, Esdeath has now the large knife and Akame took the sword. Bols dragged the two mans into their cage and closet them in.

"Are we ready to go or do we wait for the next guard?" asked Wave.

"Just a moment. Esdeath, were are the keys?" the girl just locked the cage, so she handed him the key chain. Naruto got closer to one of the cages and tossed the keys inside. "Now let's go!" they left the chamber as quick as possible and made their way through the ship. Twenty minutes later they were stil wandering around. Naruto knew that this ship is big. After all in just one chamber they have a few hundred people. And the others say that there are at least 800 pirates on board. But this is geting ridiculous. This level of the ship is like a maze.

On their way, they passed a couple of doors, yet they couldn't find any stairs that would get them to the upper level. They stopped at a corner and made sure that nobody was going to see them. There were three pirats coming down the hall. Naruto turned his head toward Akame. "Are you sure that this is the way?"

"Yes. When they brought us, I tried my best to remember the way around here. After this corridor, we have go left and then right. There will be the stairs toward the deck."

"We have to hide" said Bols "We can't afford to engage those three into battle, who knows how many others are around here."

They turned back to the last door they passed. Run opened it slightly and looked inside. No one was inside from what he could see. They entered with their weapons raised in case that someone was actualy there. They got lucky again. Inside, however, there were a lot of crates and on the right side some strange metal object that Naruto couldn't recognize. "Hey Bols, what is this thing?"

"Those are cannons. They are weapons that can fire very far away. If I remember correctly, this one should be able to hit a target that is 90m away from us. The last time I've seen one so close was when the Marine came in my village."

"Marine?"

"You don't know about the Marine?" asked Wave "They are the ones that hunt down pirates and the likes. They represent the justice. I remember seeing one of their ships."

Seryu got excited and said "Ohh I rember seeing one as well. They are so pretty with that sea-green color and white sails."

"Idiot. They are not supposed to be pretty or cute or anything along the way. They are supposed to bring fear in the hearts of the ones that break the law."

"Can't say that I rember anything about them, but if it is their job to catch pirates, then we should look for them when we get out of here." Said Naruto.

"You are really convinced that you can escape? Aren't you?" asked Esdeath with her usual cold tone.

"We made it so far that it will be a shame to lose hope now."

"You really are stupid. There is no way out of this."

Leone finally snapped "THAT'S IT! I AM SO SICK OF YOU! IF YOU ARE SO SURE THAT WE ARE GOING TO FAIL, THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

"For the love of god Leone. Keep it down, we don't want the whole ship to know that we are here."

"NO NARUTO! I HAD ENOUGH OF HER!"

"It's alright. If you want to know, the only reason why I am here is my curiosity. I want to see just how far will you get before the pirates will catch and kill you all."

"YOU LIL-" Leone's mounth was covered by Naruto's hand but it was too late. The door was slamed open, revealing the three mans that they tried to avoid. One of them was holding two knives and the other two had a sword each. "What the hell are you doing here, you damn bastards?!" yelled the one who has the knives. Run aimed the rifel and shoot toward them, but they got on the ground.

Bols picked one of the smaller crates and throwed it, hitting one of them. That guy is now out cold. The other two charged in. Naruto used his bayonet to block a sword strike. Akame came into help and slashed at the older man. He fell on the ground, holding his now bleeding torso before geting kicked hard in the head. The knives user tried to go after Kije but Bols managed to catch him by the collar and throw him in the crates.

Their victory was meaningless since they heard other coming in their way. They most likely heard the gun shot. Naruto gave his bayonet to Kurome and pointed toward a small window that lead outside. "Wave, Kurome, Seryu, Shelee use that to escape and hold tightly on anything you can find. Don't let them see you. This is your only chance to escape. We will hold them as long as we can". After that he charged through the door and got the sword from the one that was hit by the crate.

Kurome send a worried look to her sister. Akame nodded, she will do anything to make sure that her sister is safe. Wave picked one of the knives and gave the other to Shelee. Bols got the last sword. With this, they followed Naruto's example. As they run down the corridor, Run got closer to the young leadder. "Well this didn't go as planed."

"I am sorry I couldn't find a way to save you all. It seems that I am not fit to be a leadder."

"Quite the opposite actualy." said Run with a gentle smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto...the fact that you are here and still thinking about how you can save us instead of yourself...is making you the best leader I ever seen." replied Bols with a smile of his own.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I was the one who screwed up. Now we are going to die because of me." declare Leone.

"We *gasp* knew that we may die from the beginning *gasp* there is no need for apologies." said Kije.

Esdeath didn't said anything. It was strange for her to see how easy they forgive one another. They know eachother for a few days and they have so much trust in Naruto. Even now, when death is around the corner, they have just words of praise for his effort. She couldn't understand them.

The group had to stop because in front of them was a large number of pirates. One them pointed a gun toward them. "Enough games ya brats! Nobody moves an inch and throw the weapons if you want live a bit more!". They didn't had any choice but to follow his demand, so everyone raised their hands and let the weapons fall on the ground.

In a short time they were taken to the deck, where the pirates tied them around the mast, with thei uper body covered by ropes and their palms barely able to move. The whole crew was there by the captain's order. For the first time, Naruto could see how does the ship look like. It was plain to say at least, except for the fact that is bigger than a normal one. There are no features that would suggest that this ship is a pirate one. Even the sails are white, the black flag being held from the view of any other ship. The deck was big enough for all the crew to stand behind their leadder without troubles. It also had two set of stairs that grand acces to the lower level. One was under the captain's, the one that the crew is front off, cabin and the other was in front of the ship.

The captain was a tall, muscular man that is dressed with a pair of black pants and a white shirt. His hair is auburn and his brown. The most eye catching thing was the large cylindrical object on his back that is connected by a hose to a strange piece of metal similar in shape with a dragon head. He was holding Kije by the left hand. Bols wants to beat this guy, but the ropes are too tight and strong. "I am very disappointed" started the man with a fake hurt voice "Me and my boys gave you a nice warm bed, food and a meaning to your lives. To bring us more money. But you had to be disobediences and try to escape" he had a cruel smile on his face " Well we can't have that, can we?" the crew responded with a loud "no". "A punishment is need right. But the question is: what should we do?"

His mens start yelling all kind of way to kill them. From making them walk on the plank to cuting them wide open. But Naruto's attention was anywhere but there. He looking around for anything that might save their lives. He was facing the right side of the ship. Everything he could see was an island, that doesn't look populated, and a couple of ropes tied by the wooden railing. He smiled as he turned his head to the left so he could wisper to Esdeath. "In the end, you were right when you said that they will catch us."

"It was the logical way of thinking. From the start you just decided to act without a proper plan. But I have to say, I was expecting them to catch all of us by now."

"Well at least the other have a chance to escape."

"I won't be too sure."

"What do you mean?"

She pointed toward his left side. The four kids managed to climb on the deck and now they are hiding behind some barrels. 'Those idiots. They are going to get cought' thought Naruto. At this point he was praying to whatever god is up there for salvation. 'I want to save them. They don't deserve to die. None of them are bad people. They are normal humans that didn't do anything to deserve such a fate. This is the only time I am ever going to ask for something from you. Please...please save my friends from this...and you can take everything you want from me'. He turned his head to the right. His widened "Thak you...god" **(please read the end of the chapter)**

He searched everywhere with his eyes. His smile was growing with every passing second. This is it. They have the chance to escape. However, his smile dropped quickly. 'If I just had something sharp enough'

"What is wrong with you? Not even Kije had such a moodswing. Are you going insane or something?" asked Esdeath.

"Esdeath, I know that this is going to be a strange question, but do you have anything sharp?"

"I do." said Leone.

"You do?" asked both Naruto and Esdeath.

"Yes" she struggled to move her right hand toward her back. After a few seconds she reveled a pocket knife "I managed to get this from the guy Run knocked out. But I don't see how cutting the ropes is going to save us."

Naruto got his smile back "Who said we are going to cut these ropes." he moved his left hand get the attention of his friends. When they seemed to notice his hand, he pointed toward Kurome and tapped the ropes. After that, he pointed toward Seryu and then at the captain. They kind of understood what he wanted to say. Kurome has to cut the ropes and Seryu need to shoot at the captain. But when? They nodded and prepared for any signal.

"Leone, pass the knife to Esdeath." whispered the boy.

"Why can't you just give up?" asked Esdeath with an angry tone.

"Eh?"

"Why can't you just give up? Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's natural for the strong ones to use the weak as they please. Why do you keep fighting against the law of this world? Why do you need to do all of this when it will be easyer to give up? I can't understand you."

"If this is the law of this world, then I am going to become the strongest and change it. Everyone has the right to grow and get stronger. And nobody should change this. And most importantly, I am not going to give up as long as I have hope."

"Is this realy what keeps you going? Just some pety hope?"

"Yes. And I am ready to prove it to you that this is enough save us."

"Like you have anything to lose. We are already as good as dead."

"You are wrong again. What about this bet: I will throw the knief toward that rope" he pointed at the said rope "and then I am going to anger the captain. If I miss or my plan isn't going to work, I will have a painfull death. Buy if I succeed and I save everyone on this ship, you will have to promise that you will never lose hope again, no matter what." he said with cheeky smile.

Esdeath lost her words. He was either the bravest man on earth or the biggest idiot on the planet. But truth to be told, she doesn't have anything to lose. "*sigh* your funeral" she took the knife from Leone with her left hand and then tossed it to her right. Once Naruto got the weapon, he turned his head toward Kurome and Seryu. He mounthed the words 'at three'. His heart was beating faster then ever.

'one' he mounthed again.

The world around him seemed to get slower. As he prepared himself, he heard a male voice in his head _"No matter what kind of knife you are using, you have to use your wrist as much asyou can."_

'two'

 _"If the position you are in is not favorable you have to adapt to it. Repeat it until you can do it right."_

'three'

 **Annnnnnddddd done!**

 **Now about the praying thing. I am going use a bit of Anderson's personality in Naruto's character. By any means, this doesn't mean that he is going to be christian or catholic or anything like that. He said 'god' not 'God'. He doesn't know which god helped him, nor will he ever know, because there will be no interaction with the said god. And also, he will not be a priest and he will spread 'the words of god'. He will live his life as he wants. But he will always rember that up there is someone that created his world (not me, I am not that self centered to call myself a god) and is wishing to help the ones in need.**

 **See you all next! P.S. the next update will be in a week from now on at best.**


	3. Importan AN

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **Sorry, but the chapter isn't done yet. But don't worry, it will be ready by the end of the week.**

 **Anyway, right now I want to talk about the the whole devil fruit dilemma. I have seen your reaction in the comment section and I can't stop from thinking that some of you are disspointed by my idea. And this is the last thing that I want. So I made a poll on my profile (I hope is there. PM if it isn't or if there are troubles with it) so I will be able to finally make a decision. This are option and the fighting style that will come with that fruit:**

 **Hunter hunter fruit- he will use bayonets and Gae bolg along with hand to hand techniques (similar with Lucy from CP9 but not the same ones).**

 **Wood wood fruit- again, bayonets and Gae bolg and he will fight exactly like Alexander Anderson. He will also have his personality (I got a challenge to make such a story via PM...so..yeah if you don't want this one I will just make another story in the future)**

 **Metal metal fruit- this something that literally just poped into my mind. He will be somehow like Gajeel from Fairy Tail but also like Tesoro from One Piece in terms of abilities. But he will not use any weapons.**

 **You can pick two of them.**

 **Aaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddddd...I need a betha...I know, I know is a surprise for everyone.**

 **See you all next time and happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 3 Hard to forget this one

**Heeeeeeyyyy everyone!**

 **Before you we start with the chapter I want to you all to clap your hands for UNHOLY LIGHT, the new beta for this story.**

 **Let's start!**

'three' Naruto throwed the knife with an impresive speed. Kurome sprinted as fast as she could toward them and Seryu aimed for the captain's head even if her hands were shaking. As soon as the auburn haired girl shot, all the pirates raised their hands above their heads in a defensive manner or ducked, not knowing who is the target. The captain was hit in the left shoulder and let go of Kije's arm. Kurome used the confusion to cut the rope that hold the others in one swing. The bayonet was that sharp.

Bols grabed his wife by the hand and dragged her away from the wounded man. Naruto yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him "Go toward the front of the ship! NOW!" he retrived his bayonet from Kurome. The young leader was the only one that stayed behind, looking straight in the older man's eyes. "Not realy that thought without someone to hide behind, are you?" asked Naruto with confidence.

The captain ignited with blind rage at the boy's smugness "You bastard! So you are the one that lead them out of their cage, aren't you?!"

"And what are you going to do about it?!" his eyes showed nothing but hatred toward this man "Everyone told me about you. A spinless coward of a man that decive his way to the villages by hiding his very own flag. Show me what you got bastard!". The crew pointed any weapon they had at the blond with the captain pressing the barrel of the flamethrower on Naruto's forehead with his right hand.

"Let those be your last words then!"

The boy only smiled. Not a sorrowful one. It was one of pure happyness and innocence. Esdeath was looking at this interaction from the front of the ship. She couldn't belive what was happening. This boy...this weak, insignificant boy is facing his death without any trace of fear. The others were looking with sadness, until they got sight of one thing that brought them hope.

"Oh god, how do I put this?" he asked a bit embarrassed "You see, those aren't my last words. By the way, if you mention them, then my last words would be:'If a canon, that is as big as you, can hit something that is 90m away'" he gained a mischievous glint in his eyes "'than how far can one that is at least ten time bigger shoot?'"

"Huh?" was the only reply that came from the captain. The entire crew was confused. Is he trying to distract them from killing him right now? The hell is wrong with this kid?

"Nobody is going to tell me? Well...no matter. We are going to find out anyway." okay, what!?

Before anyone could say anything, something hit the captain's cabin, making the whole ship shake. A lot of people lost their balance, including Esdeath and the rest. One of the pirates got at the edge of the ship to see what happened just for his jaw fall down "M-MARINE!" yelled the man. Coming from the island was a destroyer class Marine ship that has six giant cannons, all aimed toward them.

"What!?" the captain was surprised to say at least. Why would the Marine attack a random ship. Unless...he quickly looked up. Their flag was proudly showed to the world to see. But how? He turned back at the boy with a feral snarl "YOU! YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?! I AM GOING TO ROAST YOU ALL ALIVE!". The enraged man was ready to send a torrent of fire toward Naruto, when three other cannonballs hit the upper deck. Some of the pirates were hit as well and the stairs that lead back inside were destroyed.

 **[Marine's ship. 2 minutes earlier]**

Monkey D Garp, vice admiral of the Marine, is coming from a trip back home. So much time spend on the Grand Line is tiresome in a lot of ways. It isn't bad that he could see his grandson again either. Nothing special happened during this time. Well except some rumors about pirates destroying villages and such around this area. But as painful as it is, he just couldn't feel bad about it. Don't missunderstand him. He does care. However, he learned that is impossible to save them all. And this kind of things became a routine since the execution of the Pirate King, Gold/Gol D Roger.

He sighed loudly. Thinking about all of this makes him feel older than he actualy is. His line of thoughts was interupted by a loud scream "Vice admiral, we are under attack!"

"What?!" he rushed to the deck to see what is this ruckus about. "What is happening solider? Who is dumb enough to attack us?"

"Sir, once we got in the range of the cannons an unidentified ship showed a pirate flag. They didn't shoot yet, but there a lot of people on the deck. We wait for orders."

"Seriously now, this generation gets more reckless with each passing day. Aim for the captain's cabin and then for the masts. They are not geting anywhere. After that get closer. I want to see what kind of unlucky bastard wants to attack the Marine out of all things."

"Yes sir!"

 **[Back with Naruto]**

The boy is having a hard time trying to stay on his feet. The last one hit dangerously close to him. However, he couldn't aford to get scared now. The captain unleashed a large amounth of flames toward him, so he dashed to the left. This guy doesn't know how to hold back. Behind Naruto a wall of fire came to life, slowly but surely destroying everything in it's path.

The pirates were in an total uproar "Captain! What are you doing?! You are going to destroy the whole ship!"

"Shut up you useless idiots! I am not going to get cought! I'd rather die in a fire along with everything I gained than live in a damn prison! Now get up and catch those fuckers so I can burn them alive or you are the ones who dies first!" another three cannonballs hit the ship, one of them succesfuly damaging the mast enough to make it fall to the right, over the raging fire. I no time it became fuel for an even greater wall. One that could be seen from the other ship.

Naruto was cornered by the captain who was smirking at him. The others got back to their feet and rushed toward the front of the ship. The boy charged with the bayonet in his right hand, ready to strike the captain. The man send another wave of fire toward Naruto, but he dodged to the left. Before the boy could hit, a sharp pain in his left leg made him stumble and fall at the older man's feet. A bullet managed to get stuck in his knee. Looking up he saw the captain smirking as he pointed the barrel of the flame thrower at his head. But neither of them expected him to be punched in the head by an angry Bols.

The others weren't far behind either. Esdeath, Akame, Kurome and Wave were fighting with some of the pirates that managed to get up after the Marine's attack. Run and Seryu are shooting from the back at any enemy with a gun in his hands. Leone and Sheele were right next to Kije, keeping her out of the harm way. Even with their brave efforts, they are still losing. It's not gonna be long until Run and Seryu will run out of ammo ( **pun** ). The other four were no match for the pirates. Even if they have swordsmanship skills gained from their training the difference of power could be easily seen.

Bols was holding the captain's right arm away from the boy with his left one. In the same time, he was using his right one to hold him by the waist as his shoulder dug itself into the captain's stomach. The two mans are even in terms of strenght.

Looking to the right, the captain saw the Marine's ship geting closer by the second. In that moment just one thought came in his mind:'I will not get caught!'. In a hearbeat, his left hand went to his pocket, searching for something. As he struggeled to not be overpowered by the soon-to-be-slave, the hate and anger was growing. Raising his left hand up he showed to everyone a cylinder that fit perfectly in his large hand with a single button on the upper side. He smiled deviously "One way or another you are going down freaks! It would have been a smarter choice to live as slaves! Burn in hell!" shouted the crazed man.

Hearing their captain, the whole crew looked in his direction. Upon seeing what he was about to do they lost their calm. The ones that were wounded were shouting at him to stop while some the ones that were fine jumped over the railing of the ship. Even the ones that were fighting with Esdeath, Akame, Kurome and Wave just a moment ago start running like headless chickens searching for an non-existing safe place from the explosion that will come soon. Seeing their reaction, Naruto didn't waste any second and throwed the bayonet in man forearm making him drop the trigger from the pain. Bols used this moment to lift the man from the ground and then let him fall on his head, successfully leaving him unconscious. It was not long until the pirates came back to their senses and realise that even if there is not going to be any explosion they are still in danger.

"Get them before the Marine arrives! They won't do shit if they know we have hostages!" yelled one of them in a moment of "glory" as the other followed his "ingenius" plan. It was clear in his eyes that he wanted to take captain position, since nobody is going to listen to old one now. But before they could do any movement, a lot of noises came only set of stairs left. The prisoners escaped from their cages and now their holding in their hands anything that could be used as a weapon. After hearing the shouts and feeling the entire ship shaking for a couple of times, they knew that something is happening. Something that might get them off of this ship. And someone was ohh so kind to leave them the literal key to freedoom.

Now the pirates were the ones outnumbered.

 **[Back to the Marine's ship]**

Garp was still waiting for an response to their attack. There are no pirates that don't strike back or try to run once they are in danger. This was unnerving for him. Something is off.

"Vice admiral, there is a lot of movement on the deck of the pirate ship!"

"Are they arming the cannons?"

"No sir! It seems that the are fighting among each other!"

"They must have civilians on board or is a riot. Get us there quicker! We have to make sure that any civilian that might be there is safe!"

"Yes sir!"

 **[Back with** **Naruto]**

The boy was still on the ground holding his knee. Even if he isn't losing much blood, the pain was too much for him to get up. The pirates that were still on board are now surrounded by the prisoners. They knew that there are no chances for them to escape. "How ironic" muttered the boy to himself. Yesterday's warden is today's prisoner. Too bad that they won't have time to make their own escape. As he turned on his back, he could Esdeath geting closer to him, the sword still in her hand. "I guess that I won the bet, didn't I?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"And I still have troubles beliving it. But is hard to say that you cheated when I have seen everything."

"Come on Esdeath. Throw me a bone. Is not like you lost something from it. If anything you won as much as I did."

"Yeah...you are right." she got on her knees and stood beside him, looking in his eyes as she asked "How?"

"How what? How did I come with this plan?"

"How did you make them rise against those despicable so called human beings? Their were lost not too long ago. What did you do to change that?"

"*sigh*I haven't done nothing to change them. I just give them a chance and they took it. To be fair, this worked far better then I expected."

The last part made her stop and think "If your best case scenario is the one were you are on the ground in pain, then what was your worst one?"

"Well...if my initial plan woud have worked, then right now I would be dead, you and the others would be on a boat and the other prisoners would still be in their cages."

She raised an eyebrow at this one "So even in the worst case just you would have died?"

The boy cringed loudly as he tried to move his leg "I wouldn't have it any other way" he did his best to sound cool in front of the lady but his voice told her exactly how much it hurt. Even so, he didn't lose hope that there is a chance to maintain his image so he prepared another cheesy reply that a hero would say...but he didn't got to say it. His mind was focused on an unknown sound. It was like a small bell "Did...did you just laugh by any chance?" he turned his head toward her just to see Esdeath looking in other direction with her hand covering her mounth.

"It must be your imagination"

"No it wasn't. You did laugh. You should do it more often. It's so pretty"

"No I didn't. You are just geting weirder with every passing second"

"Come on don't give me that. At least show me your smile!"

"No! Let me be!" there was moment of silence between them. Esdeath got a small blush of embarrasmet on her cheeks while Naruto forgot about his pain for a moment. Knowing that he was the one that brought happyness to her... it feeled like the greatest achievement he ever had in his life.

But they were intrerupted by Leone who appeared next to them like some sort of ninja or ghost. She had a deadpanned look on her face as she said "Are you done flirting yet or are you going to continue giving everyone a free show?" that was the moment when they noticed that everyone was watching them. Their friends...were watching. The other prisoners...were watching. The pirates surrounded by the prisoners...were watching. The pirates that finally managed climb back on the ship after jumping in the water earlier...were watching. The whole crew of the Marine ship that just got next to them...was watching. In less than a second both of them gained atomic blushes that made the scene just so much more cuter.

Garp was the first one to speak "And here I was worrying that were going to be here too late. But everything must be okay if two young lovers have time for their lovey dovey moment."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER/HIM!" yelled both in the same time.

"Ohh young love" said the Vice admiral "But on more pressing matters. Get those scums in cells and call the closest base! I want them in jail as soon as possible!" he turned toward the prisoners "Please follow us. We are going to leave you all in a town and try to help you find a way to return back home. Or at least make a new one."

Getting over his embarasment, Naruto start looking for the others. They are all comming in his way with Kije holding onto her husband's arm. What unnerved him was the shit eating grin that was plastered on Wave's face. Ofcourse the other were smiling as well, but he could already tell that Wave is not going to let him forget about that scene in the near future. Fortunatly, he doesn't need to sit through a whole sesion of nonstop humiliation since there are two mariners that are holding a strecher comming in his direction. One more thing he needs to thank God for.

The two mans put him on the strecher and lifted it. Before they could leave he could hear Kije breathing harder than before. He is no doctor but even he could tell that it wasn't something normal. In fact it made that are carrying him stop in their track. "Kije? Kije are you alright? Sweetheart?" Bols's voice was full of worry.

"Oh God" said the woman.

Now they all are starting to worry for the kind woman who offered them a shoulder to cry on during the long weeks spend on this ship. "Kije! Honey tell me what is wrong!"

"The child...the child is comming"

Now it was that moment where Bols didn't knew what to do: to be happy or to panic...so he both. As fast as he could he lifted his wife in a princess carry, but very carefull to not hurt the child. Without losing any second he yelled from the top of his lungs "Everyone make space! Where is the infirmary?! Where is the doctor?!" and like that he charged to the Marine's ship at top spead. Knocking the two guys that where holding Naruto off of their feets in the process. The poor boy landed right on his left knee.

"AAHHHHHHH!MOTHERpppfffffffffff a beutiful child! GO Kije!" he decided not to curse since could understand the hurry.

"Yeah Kije! Come on! You are finally becoming a mom!" yelled Leone.

Wave followed after "Yeah Kije! You can do it! Show Naruto and Esdeath how does their future looks like!"

Naruto and Esdeath looked at eachother for a second after that comment. They blushed madlybefore giving Wave a heated glare. The boy was not afected by it. Quite the opposite. He was enjoying messing with these two.

 **AAnnnnnnnddddd done!**

 **Now I see that you votes for Naruto's power goes for wood wood fruit (something that is kind of convenient for me). But the poll is still open.**

 **See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 The path to greatness starts

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am really happy to see that you like this story so far.**

 **I have seen your votes from the poll and the comment section and the winner is the wood wood fruit. He will get it in the next arc of the story, followed by how Naruto will get Gae bolg. Just after that, we will get to the main part of the story. Maaannnn do I want to get there faster. But this two arcs will be important for a couple of reasons that I will not reveal yet.**

 **Now let's start!**

 **[On the Marine's ship]**

Esdeath, Akame, Kurome, Wave, Leone, Run, Seryu and Sheele are standing in a single room. They are kind of cramped, but they can't complain about the arangements made by their rescuers. After they were taken aboard by the mariners, the ex-prisoners were given rooms. Ofcourse, the majority of their saviors are now on the pirat ship, that is now tied by a lot of ropes to the back of the destroyer. With just four beds they have to pair up, but is way better than not having a bed at all.

Fot that matter, Wave sure doesn't want to pair with Esdeath. She didn't recive the joke made by him earlier that well. That could be seen in the glares that she keep giving him. They don't mean well. He is thankful that Naruto isn't here. He was taken to the medical area of the ship not long after Bols literally and figuratively made his way through the croud. It was actually funny to see people being thrown out of the hysterical giant's path. They wanted to go and see them, but Kije is still in labor and Naruto is under surgery to get the bullet out of his knee. So all they can do right now is to wait.

Well this is not an easy thing to do for Wave.

"Will you stop looking at me like I am your greatest enemy?! It was just a joke!" he is starting to get the impresion that she might try to kill him in his sleep.

"You are my greatest enemy right now." declared the girl without remorse. "Nobody is going to humiliate me and get away with it."

"OH come on!" their interaction cause Sheele and Seryu a couple of chuckles before stoping immediately. As funny as her reaction was, it is NOT worth geting on her bad side. That girl knows how to hold grudges.

"P-please don't fight. We should be celebrating. After all, we did manage to escape. Now everyone is free" said Sheele.

That comment made Leone frown "More like we waited for Naruto to save our asses."

Wave was not happy about that reply "What do you mean? We did help and fought with him in the first line. We did our best back there."

"And yet, he is the only one that got wounded. He was also the one who came with the plan. Just put together what we did and compar it with what he did. If anything we were a dead weight."

"This is something new" started Akame "Leone feels regret for her actions."

"Who is feeling regret?! I am not!"

Kurome agreed with her sister "Yes. Yes you are."

"No, I am not!"

It was Esdeath's turn to speack "If you are still thinking about your outburst-" "I AM NOT!" "-then you can forgeth about it. He himself said that it was for the best. But I don't think that this is the moment to talk about it. It's rude to keep someone waiting at your door."

Indeed, some one was standing in the door frame. It was the man who invited them on the ship. The eldery man was standing there with a curious look on his face "Pardon my intrusion. I didn't want to listen to your conversation. I am here just to satisfy my curiosity."

Run was the one to talk "Don't worry! We are thankful for saving us. I am sure that all of us will answer any question that you might have."

"No need for it anymore. I just asked the others about what happened back there and they said that it was you who got them free. But it seems that I have to talk with the other one. Have a good day." and with that he left.

It was silence for a moment. "That door was open all this time?" asked Leone.

"I am sure that I closed it when I entered" said Sheele. In that moment, the others start thinking that she somehow screwed up on closing the door. But they choose to let it slide and say that the eldery man managed to open it without them noticing. They realy hope that her clumsyness hasn't reach such degree and, more importantly, that it is not going to become a habbit if she did manage to fail at doing this.

 **[With Bols. 5 minutes later]**

Bols was standing outside of the operation room. His wife is doing her best in there, but he cannot gather the courage to pretend that he deserve to be next to her. "I am a failure" said the man to himself.

"And why is that so?" turning his head, Bols saw the vice admiral standing close to him "What made you think this about yourself?"

Looking down, he said "It should be obvious. I couldn't do nothing. She gave me her love and I couldn't even protect her."

Garp scratched his chin. Geting a closer look at his face he said "This is interesting. From what I heard, she was in perfect condition when she was bhrought in. But it seems that our prisoners aren't the greatest host out there. For me it doesn't seems like you did nothing at all."

"I...I...I couldn't do anything to get her free. If it wouldn't be for Naruto, then she..." he couldn't end that sentence "But I guess that you didn't came to talk to a stranger about his troubles. What can I help you with?"

"Your are right. I am here to learn more about what happened before we came into play. After all, I do have to fill the report with something."

"I know as much as the other do. One day the pirtes arrived in our village and destroyed it. We were just in their way. They weren't after something special. This is all."

Garp noded quietly "Yes, this what we heard from the others as well. But I do want to ask you more about how the riot began. They said that you were a part of it, along with the eight kids and...Naruto. What can you tell me about him?"

"There is not much to say. He is indeed a special case. He is not from a village that pirates raided. They found him in the middle of the ocean. The poor kid doesn't even remember where he came from. But it can't be a good place."

The eldery man raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"He is too...mature. Even if he doesn't remeber a thing about his past...for him, to fight is like an instinct. Let's not start talking about how he could handle the situation. Is like he already seen things that are far more worse. I can't stop from thinking that is a good thing that he doesn't remember."

"A dark thought indeed" their conversation was stopped by the cries of an new born child. Bols lost all his words. For him it was like a miracle happened. "You should go in there. Just because you couldn't do more in the past it doesn't mean that you can't be there for them now." Garp turned around and left the man alone.

Bols clenched his fist. Preparing himself for what will come in the future, he headed inside.

 **[With Naruto]**

The boy is doing fairly well. Even if he will not be able to walk without a crutch for a while, he is still happy about how everything ended up.

Right now he is sitting in a hospital like bed. He would love to go and see his friends right now. However, the doctor said he is not to move from this bed for at least a day. He would be very grateful if one of them will come to visit soon. It is boring in here. And speack of the devil, someone just knocked at the door "Come in guys! Took you long enough!"

As the door opened, he expected Wave to come in and joke about the moment he and Esdeath had. Or Sheele comming straight at him just to trip on the way. Hell even for Esdeath, Akame and Kurome to look at him with their usual stoic expresions. But he wasn't expecting the one who seems to be the boss around here to come in. "Oh sorry. Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry to bother you, young man" said the man with a kind voice "I am just here to ask some questions. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Is not like I have something to hide."

Pulling a chair, Garp sat next to his bed and looked straight at him. "Well then...first things first I want you to know that what you did was both dangerous and bold. A lot of people could have been hurt if things didn't work the way they did."

"I am aware of that sir" said the boy without skipping a bit.

"This is good...but one question remain. Why?"

"Because someone had to do it."

"And why did you decide to be that someone?"

"I just..." he paused to search for the right word "felt...like I had to do something. I didn't want the others to sufer and neither the pirates to get away unpunished. I wanted..."

"Justice" finished the man. After that it was a moment of complet silence "The others are right. You are really something else. Is it true that you don't remember anything about your past?"

"Well yeah...When I woke up I couldn't remember and I still can't. But how is this related with anything about what happen back there?"

"That was for my curiosity. And I still want to know one more thing. Depending on your answer I might have another question. By doing this, did you want to gain something in return?"

He paused for a moment "I...no. I never wanted anything in return. I just though that...is the right thing to do."

That answer brought a smile on Garp's lips "If that's so, then why don't you join the Marine?"

"Eehh?"

"Now there. Don't so surprised. We need people like you here. You have a good heart, talent and possibly a motivation. You could help so many people and maybe find something about your past on the way. Well ofcourse, you would still have to go through training before being included in our ranks. But someone like you will become a liutenant in just a couple of years. What do you say?" his smile morphed into a large toothy grin.

Naruto didn't know what to say "Can I think about this a little bit more? It does sound like an important decision."

"Yes. Yet you might want to make a decision until we reach the next town. That will be two days from now. We will drop there the civilians." he got up and headed toward the door "Hope you will recover soon lad. Nice job out there."

 **[Two days later]**

Naruto was standing on the deck along his friends, all of them dressed in plain clothes, a bit large for them, that their saviours managed to find. After his talk with the vice admiral, his friends visited to see how is he doing. They are pretty close to each other, but it should be expected after everything that happened. He could even see Kije. Her child turned up to be a beautiful daughter that they named Logue.

She is a sweetheart and definitly both a mommy's and a daddy's girl. She won't stop crying unless both parents are beside her. Bols for his part didn't leave them alone at all. He and Kije spend a lot of time talking about something.

Beside that, he realised that he heals way faster than nornal. He still needs the crutch to walk around but it will take about just another day until he will be able move without it.

The ship is ready to enter in the port of an small town from a populated island, controled by Marine. This is where the pirates will be dropped and after that send to a prison. They will be here for about a couple of hours. Naruto still doesn't know what to do.

To become part of the Marine does sound like a good plan. He doesn't like the idea of pirates going around and doing things like this everyday and he would do anything to make them stop. But he is the problem.

He wants to protect theworld and yet he doesn't know who he is in the first place. Is it realy okay to just leave his past behind and pretend that it didn't happen. That the moment when he woke up beside his new friends was he's actual birth.

When the ship finally reach the shore, the boy left the ship to look around the town. He tought that it will be easyer to make a decision if he would be away from anything related with the Marine.

He spend around four hours strolling aimlessly. As he was walking down the street, he saw a building with a cross on the roof. It must be the church 'Looking back, I still have to repay God for saving us' though the boy 'But what could I even give him. I don't have anything at all.'

Heading inside, he could see that nobody was inside. There was nothing special to be mentioned about this church. If anything it is an rather poor state. But he didn't mind it. He entered and made his way to the altar. Once he got in front of it, he put his crutch beside him and kneeled. Bringing his hand together in a praying manner he said "Thank you again for saving us ahhh and thank you for making giving Kije and Bols a healty child. They are realy happy to have little Lougue. Also, don't worry I will find a way to make it up for this. This is a promise."

"Indeed a young beliver." said an unknown kind voice.

"God?" asked the boy surprised.

"Heh heh I am sorry to dissapoint you boy. But I don't have such power." turning his head, he saw an old man who just entered in the church. He has a long grey beard and is dressed in black "I am just an humble priest."

The boy got up "I am sorry for trespassing sir. I just-"

"There is no need for apologies. A church is a place where anyone can enter. I was just surprised to see someone here today." he sat on a bench from the front row "Please take a sit"

Naruto accepted his offer and sat next to the priest who is smiling softly

"You know" started the old man "It is a rare sight to see someone as young as you comming here nowdays."

The boy scratched the back of his head "Well...I did have to thank God for hearing my request."

"Ohh? Well it had to be important if you came here to do this. But you do know that you as long as you speack with Him, He will hear you no matter what?"

"I did know but...I have some free time ahhh and I tought that I might come here as well. Yeah that's it" he is a terible liar. The older man could sense that there is something else from miles away.

"Well is not my job to ask why are you here." said the man without a care "I should be happy to have a last visitor."

"Last?"

"This town doesn't have as many belivers as it use to have. This place is going to be demolish in a few days. I am here just to say goodbye to this old place."

"Aren't you going to miss this place?" asked the boy with curiosity "And why would they demolish this church? Isn't it suppose to be a holy place?"

The priest was amused by the boy "Heh heh heh. Boy you don't know how wrong you can be. A bunch of bricks and wood doesn't make this place a holy ground. It is the fact that people belive that makes this place special. And right now this is just a shell of what it was once. The memories are everything that is left."

Naruto poundered his words for a bit "And...and what if the memories will disappear as well?"

The man just raised his shoulder "I guess that you make ones." he looked at the young boy "You have many questions, don't you?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment "Yeah I was acttualy searching for the answer to some of them before comming here."

"Then why don't you pray for an answer since you are here."

"I can't really do this anymore."

"What?"

"You see, when I asked Him to save my friends, I gave my word that I will never ask for something else from Him." he sheepishly smile "My word is the only thing that I have right now, so I can't take it back if I want thank him."

The priest stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before bursting out of laughter. Naruto was not comfortable with this. Did he said anything funny? The man calmed down after a few moments and said "Now this is new heh heh. You are something else. I heard that promise a hundred times before, but never once did I saw anyone who tried to hold it." the priest stopped for a moment "You know what...can you wait here a little bit?"

"Ahhh sure?"

The priest got up from his sit and got closer to the altar. From there he took a bible with a blue cover and silver decoration ( **the one that Anderson always has** ) that he handed to the boy "Please, take this."

"Ehhh?!" he didn't know what to say. This book looks expensive "Is it really okay to take it?"

"Don't worry my boy. You may not be able to ask Him for answers, but this doesn't mean that you can't learn his teachings from a book. It seems that you need it more than I do. While we are at it" he let go of the book and searched for something around his neck. He took off a silver cross that was hided under his clothes and put it around Naruto's neck "This is for protection. I hope that you will find answers for your questions."

"I-I can't-"

"Yes you can" intrerupted the man "Now I think that you spend enough time in an old building. Go"

"Thank you" said the boy as he grabed his crutch and left, leaving a smiling old man behind.

 **[With Garp]**

All the civilians are now off the ship and he and his men are ready to sail. Looking around, the vice admiral couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Such a shame" muttered the man "Is everyone ready?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's go people!" before he could get on the ship a voice was heard from behind.

"Wait!" turning his Garp saw Naruto comming as fast as he could toward the ship. He should have been morecareful while stroling. It took him halm an hour just to find the way back to the ship "Don't leave without me!" Garp gained a large smile after hearing that.

"So you finally made your decision bot?!" the civilians that were around the ship made a path for the boy to pass, not knowing what is going to happen with the boy who gave them freedoom.

Naruto stopped in front of the vice admiral "Yes. I want to come with you. I want to be part of the Marine." said him with determination in his eyes.

"Well it's sounds fun" said Leone from behind him "Count me in."

"EH?!" exclamed the boy both startled by her sudden appearance and a bit ashamed for forgeting about his friends for a moment there.

"Part of the Marine? Well it does sound like something fit for the great Wave" declared the boy.

"Me too, me too. I want yo come with you" said Seryu.

"We will be comming too" said Akame with her sister nodding behind her.

"I am curios how will this end up." said Run "I hope that you don't mind me tagging along with you."

"D-d-don't leave me behind!" said Sheele.

"Guys..." said Naruto, trying to find words to describe how was he feeling right now.

"I..." said Bols while stepping out of the croud "I hope you have space for someone like me as well"

"Bols?" the kids were looking at the oldest one out their group.

"Seriously now. You really didn't cause enough ruckus back there. Now you want to go all over the world to do the same." said Esdeath. The young girl got closer to the group "You need someone to keep you out of trouble."

Naruto smiled "Do you want to be that someone?"

"The answer is obvious. Is not like anybody else would take this job." declaredd she.

Leone gained a cheeky smile "Tsun-de-re. If you want to come with us, you should have just said it". She really wants to see what happens when she gets on Esdeath's last nerve. Luckily she doesn't have a long way to go, giving the glare that Esdeath has right now.

Naruto turned back to the vice adminral, who was grinning "Can they come as well?"

"I see no problem with it. Everyone get on the ship!" the kids rushed on while Bols stayed behind. He was looking at his wife and child. Kije has a sad expresion.

"Do you really have to go?" asked the new mother.

The man embraced and said "I must. But I promise that I come back. And next time I will be able to protect you and Lougue. I promise."

She kissed her husband and smiled softly "Then I will wait until you come back to me. To us."

Bols got on the ship and faced the group of kids. Seryu and Sheele were crying over this beautiful scene. Wave and Leone are giving the thumbs up. He looked a little bit downcasted. Naruto was standing in the back while looking at the book.

"Yo Naruto. Where did you get that?" asked Wave.

"Oh, it's a present from an old man that I met." he scratched the back of his head "He was a bit odd, but he is definitly a good man."

"What does it says?" asked Leone.

"Well..." he opened the book at the first page. He was watching carefully at every letter "So, this is..." he closed the book and his eyes in the same time. The others got interested and leaned closer to him. His eyes are still closed "Something that I don't know how to read." the others sweat droped. Garp was watching them from not so far away.

'They will achieve greatness. Who knows. Maybe in the future they will choose the path that we will be walking on.' thought the man

 **Annnndddddd DONE!**

 **I want to say from the get go that I will NOT make fun of Sheele in every and each chapter. She is clumsy, but she will have her moments of glory, like how other characters will have their own embarrasing moments.**

 **With this said, I hope that you like this chapter and I will see you all next time**


	6. Chapter 5 The begining of a legend

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am here with the new chapter.**

 **Before we can start, I want to talk about the abilities of the Akame ga kill characters. They will have the same powers as in the anime, except for Akame and Kurome. Their sword will not be able to resurect dead people or kill someone with just one cut, but they will still be very powerful weapons. Just like Zoro's or Mihawk's.**

 **Now let's start!**

 **[South Blue. 5 years later]**

A lone figure was standing on the deck of a Marine ship. But it isn't any ship, it's the one owned by vice admiral Garp himself. This figure is a twelve year old boy with golden colored hair. He was dressed with a pair of grey trousers and a white button up shirt. He was non other than Naruto. Over the years he changed a lot. His hair is now cut short but still spiky and, even if it couldn't be seen due to the shirt, he gained quiet some muscles comparative with how he used to be. After he and his friends were taken by Garp and his crew, they got to work and finished the required training way faster than anybody in the history of the Marine. Less than a year to be more specific. They had to be put in the same category with full grown mans and womans during the camp just so they wouldn't wast time with the training that the other children that enroled had to go through. During this time, Naruto befrinded a person that he considers to be his first rival. His name is Smoker. Even if he is older than the boy, they have the same ambition to protect the weak. That was the starting point of their relationship. After he finished his training, Smoker was assigned in Louguetown, the town of the beginning and the end, also the place where he was born.

For his part, Naruto was taken under Garp's wing along with the others. The old man had to fight a lot to convince the superiors that this is the right choice. Admiral Akainu and CP9 wanted to mold them in the perfect soliders for the Marine after seeing their potential. They have been given the title of Raising stars of the new generation. Naruto has another title that he earned during his days of service. The people know him as The bayonet of the Marine, due to his strange choice of weapons. His fighting style in general is considered to be rather strange, but nobody can deny the fact that is effective when is used by the young man. During the last four years he had a large number of successful missions that proves that he is not someone to joke around with.

This is also the reason why he was given the position of commodore, something that lead to another record that belongs to him. He has the fasted ascension in ranks in the history of the Marine. The second on this top is Esdeath, who is now a captain. The difference in rank between the two of them exist just because Garp trusted Naruto with a couple of solo missions. Bols is a commander and the others are liutenant commander. The entire world heard about them at this point. But this is as far as his talent can carry him. Is been a while since the last promotion. He still has to prove that he can lead other people properly before he can become an rear admiral and this requiers experience.

Now you might wonder:"What is he doing all alone?". The answer is simple. After he recived the book from the priest years ago, he learned quickly how to read with Bols's help and engrossed himsel in the knowledge of God. Even today when he knows that book inside out, he still keeps reading it whenever he has time for it or after a battle. And what other moment would be more appropriate than this. The wind blowing through his hair. The sun of the morning is shining warmly. Leone is chasing Wave with a pair of knieves in her hands.

And there goes the silence.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Leone.

"LIKE HELL I WILL YOU MONSTER!" responded Wave.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!?" she is geting really angryer by the moment until she saw Naruto "NARUTO-NII CATCH HIM! CATCH THAT DAMN PERVERT!"

"I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU GIRLS WERE CHANGING!" said the boy in his defence.

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BUY THAT?! I KNOW THAT YOU TRIED TO PEAK ON KUROME!"

"HELP ME NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed loudly and closed his book. That is a common sight for him. With great speed, he got next to them. Catching them by an arm each, the young man pushed them apart "Seriously now, you want to wake up the people from North Blue. What happened now?" as strange as it seems for Leone to call him 'big bro', she actualy has a couple of reasons for it. Firstly, it describes his role in this little and strange 'family'. Most of the time when one of the 'younger simblings' **(Leone, Wave, Sheele and Seryu)** does something wrong, he is the one who helps them to get out of troubles. God only knows how many times did he had to sit beside one them while he or she is being scolded by either Garp or another adult. Also, he is usually the peacekeeper when they fight. The second reason is actualy very simple. During their training, a lot of people had told them that they may be actualy brother and sister. That comes from the fact that they have blond hair and similar personalities. So she decided to start calling him like this just to mess with the ones that don't know the truth. The last reason is his height. Naruto is the third tallest in their group with an impresive 1.65m (this is also the reason why a lot of people question if he is realy 13 years old) **(At the end of the chapter will be an explanition for why he is tall when in the original anime he is on the short side)**

He turned his head toward Leone. She is wearing o pair of black shorts and a beige tank top along with a pair of brown boots. "That damn pervert entered in our room while we were changing!"

He then proceed by turning toward Wave. The boy has a pair of dark blue pants and a navy blue shirt with a pair of military style leather boots "That was not my intention. I was going to tell them that Garp called all of us in the captain's cabin."

"And to ogle Kurome while she is in her underwear" completed Leone with a stern look on her face.

"Shut up! I said I am sorry!"

Naruto decided to stop them before it get any worse "Did you anounce the others?"

"Yes. I was going to come to look for you. The other ones must be there already"

"Then let's not keep him waiting. Let's go" he began to walk toward the back of the ship.

 **[5 minutes later]**

The three young soliders are standing in front of the door that leads inside the captain's cabin. Naruto knocked a few time "Old man Garp, can we enter?"

"Who are you calling old man, you damn brat?! Just get here already!"

Naruto opened the door with a hint of amusament on his face. Even if the vice admiral sounds angry, it is actually him over exaggerating. Truth to be told, he enjoys this small moments when he can let aside all the formalities. But even so, the comment about his age is something that trully angers him a little.

Inside Naruto could see his other friends, waiting to recive their order or mission.

Because Bols is by far the tallest out of their group, it was impossible to not notice him first. His attire is consisted out of a pair of plain white pants with black iron plate on the knees. He is not wearing anything on his upper body. The five years that of training made him more muscular than ever. But the most notable feature was the mask that he choose to wear to not made the ones around him uncomfortable with his scar( **the one from the anime** ) . Even so, he did managed to scare a lot of people with the way he looks.

Next to him stood Run. The eighteen years old boy is the definition of an high class member of the society. He is wearing a pair of black shoes, black pants and a white button up shirt. Sometimes he puts a vest along with a tie if he is going to meet someone important. Over the years he became a lady killer, especially when he is smiling softlly. But even so he does know how to relax when they have free time.

Close to him is Seryu. She is wearing a military green skirt and T-shirt with the word 'justice' on her chest and the emblem of the Marine on the back. Her black boots cover her legs all the way to knees and on her left tight she has an holster for a pistol. She didn't change all that much. She is still a sweet girl that everyone loved back in the training camp. Even so, they discovered something about her in last couple of years of service under the Marine. She has a...very, very strange side. When she is fighting for real against a criminal she has the tendency to go over the bord...in very creepy way. She is like a demon.

Next to her is Sheele. The clumsy girl is a going to be a real beauty. Even so, the ones that fall in love with her better have the luck of the devil. She is wearing a purple chinese style dress with maching chinese shoes. They hada rough time with her until found out that she needs glasses. Even if she still does mistakes, the number of colateral damage has dropped a lot. She, like Seryu, has a good repuation with peoples...until you talk with the ones that fought her. They don't have pretty words to describe her and that is not just because they are criminals.

In the other side of the room. Akame is standing right next to her sister while patting her back. She is dressed with a pair of boots similar with Seryu's, a pitch black skirt and T-shirt. She also has a pair of red arm guards. She was looking straight at Wave with a murderous aura. She knows what happened no long ago and she is not happy.

Kurome for her part is dressed like her sister, but her hair is cut short. She has an ashamed look on her face and keeps mumbling thinks like "Can't become a bride anymore" or "I am feeling dirty" to her sister. The two of them are known to be sword prodigies.

And lastly, Esdeath Parta. She is the stronger than anyone form their group, except for Naruto. Thsy often spar during their training. It usualy ends in a draw or with Naruto winning, but this motivates her to become stronger. She has a pair of white boots, skirt and shirt. On to of her headis a white cap with the Marine emblem on the front. Around her weist is belt with a black cross, her family's symbol. She is well known for her cold aura. People call her The ice princess. But there is also another thing that made her famous: her sadist demaenor. The pirates call her Marine's sadist or The cold demoness. Either way, they want to get rid of her and Naruto before they will grow too strong to be dealt with. It would be a lie to say that they didn't try already, but they failled every time.

"What's the matter old man?" asked Naruto.

"I just said it, don't call me that! *cough* Puting your rudeness aside, I called you here for an important matter."

"It is the reason why we changed our course?" Esdeath was hoping for something interesting.

"Yes. There is an urgency in the east, near the Calm belt, and I have to be there."

Run was interested "It doesn't sound like you are concerned sir. Why is that?"

"Because it is the kind of urgency that it isn't worth geting concerned over" they got the message. Garp is not the type of solider that let's his emotions to get involved with the task he is given. But there is one thing that makes him to lose all his interset in a mission. The fact that the celestial dragons are involved "However there is a problem. You guys have to go west to investigat some strange things that have occured around an unpopulated island. The superiors don't have a good feeling about it and neither do I"

Naruto humed for a second "If I may, what is can be so unsettling about it?"

"Every time is something different. People from close islands has seen unknown ships going there and never return. Other have said that strange people are lurking around the villages during night time and then leave in the morning. But everything started when some strangers set foot on one of the islands and then sailed toward this particular place."

"Come on vice admiral!" whined Wave "This is something that a local guard should do."

Garp frowned "I know that brat. It was not my decision. Just go there and see what is happening. Also, keep your eyes wide open. We are sending you because it may be more dangerous than it seems. We have already send some people to investigate and we still didn't hear anything from them. They have been declared MIA(Missing In Action) a week ago."

"So it is also a rescue mission" said Naruto with his eyes close "We will leave as soon as possible."

"YEAH! We shall save the allies of justice!" declared Seryu.

"Very well. We will meet three ships that will take you there in an hour. Get prepared."

"YES SIR" said the entire group. They left the room without sain anything else.

Once the door was closed behind them, Wave said "This sucks. Now we need to play detective on some random island."

Sheele tried to cheer him up "Well this isn't really a bad thing. Maybe is just an simple mission and we will be able to take it easy. It's been a while since we had one of those"

"That's the problem Sheele. A simple mission is a boring mission. I want action. There better be someone interesting to fight with!" declared Leone.

"Now, now Leone. Don't tell me that you already forgot that there are civilians and missing soliders involved." said Bols "*sigh* I hope that those people aren't in troubles."

"Don't worry Bols. They are part of the Marine, they are trained to survive. I bet that whatever happened, they have already made a plan to return. We just have to pick them up and maby help them a little" said Naruto with confidence "And if the mission is indeed boring, we can just prank Garp a whole day after we are done" he grinned along with Leone and Wave.

Akame was staring emotionless at him "Naruto-sama has decided to listen again to the devil on his shoulder"

The boy raised his nose in the air with a 'huff' "This is not a devilish act Akame. I was just going to bring punishment to someone who dared to extinguish our spirit for adventure"

"Yup!"popped Leone "It's all a matter of perspectiv Akame-chan. Beside, is not like we are going to hurt the old man" Wave nodded to her words.

"Just how childish can you three get?"

"Come on Esdeath" started Naruto with a grin "Don't tell me that you don't want to test your strenght against a strong enemy"

"My wishes shouldn't be involved with our mission. You are the one who should treat this more serious commodore"

"Sure thing Esdeath. Now let's get ready everyone. We don't want the superiors to chew us alive for being late"

 **[One day later. Marine ship. With Naruto]**

Naruto is standing in front of the ship with a coat on his shoulder while the others are not far behind. Their are going to reach shore in less than a hour. Esdeath is wearing her as well and on her hip is strapped a rappier. Bols has the flame thrower that belonged to the captain of the pirates that nearly sold them as slaves all those years ago. The Marine used the moneys that were found on the ship to help all the civilians to rebuild their homes and Garp pulled some strings to get that weapon and hand it to Bols. The old man trained all of them, but Bols is the only one who is fighting in the same way as he does, so he wanted to help grow stronger. The others use his teaching to improve their own fighting style, which he doesn't mind at all.

Akame and Kurome have a katana each, both with a black handle and simple blade. Wave and Sheele have plain double edged swords strapped on the hip and on the back. Leone has a pair of knives that ghe is using against enemies that have weapons, even if she prefers to fight using her fists. Seryu has a rifle on her back and a pistol in her holster. Run also has a rifle on his back.

"Naruto-sama!" yelled one of the soliders who is running toward them "We tried to contact any solider that might be on this islands as you ordered. Nobody answered"

"Thank you. Get us to the closest village so we can ask some questions"

"Yes sir!"

Esdeath was looking at Naruto "Did you really thought that someone will respond?"

"I must admit that I hoped so"

"Naruto-sama, if I may" started Kurome "What is the plan? Those people went missing a week ago. By this time they might not be around."

"Kurome, I told you and Akame a hundred times already, stop calling me that. Is already bad enough that the soliders are calling me that because of my rank" he really hates that part of this job "Don't worry about the soldiers. They had a capable liutenant with them. I trust their abilities as fighters and I refuse to belive that they all died. For now we just have to find out what is happening"

Bols was the next to speak "Which island will we check out first?"

"All of them" this got a collectiv 'eh?' from everyone except Esdeath "There are five islands, including the unpopulated one. We will have to form groups for each one of them. Since there are ten of us and a hundred soliders on each ship, every group will have sixty two members. I will be going to the unpopulated one. Who wants to come with me?"

"Me!" said Leone before Esdeath could say anything "That is suppose to be the one with a lot of action, isn't it?"

"In that case, I will go with Kurome on the one from far north" said Akame.

Naruto nodded and looked at Esdeath. She is a bit dissapointed because she couldn't go to the one that seems dangerous "I will go with them and stop on the way on the closest one. Do you want to come Bols?"

"Ofcourse."

"Well we still have the ones from south and west"

"Me and Sheele can take the one from west" declared Seryu.

"Then me and Run will take the from south. We can go with the girls and drop them on the way" said Wave.

"Very well everyone, gather some soliders and get to the ships."

 **[1 hour later. With Naruto and his group]**

They just got off of their ship and now they see why this island is unpopulated. As large as it is, it lacks nearly any kind of life. There are barely some patches of grass here and there along with some moss on the rocks. It will be impossible for even one person to live here without a constant way to get supplies from the other islands. This explain what did those unknown ships have on board. But Naruto has some serious issues trying to find a reason why would any person want to come here.

Naruto made a hand signal to one of the soliders to come closer to him "I want you to go back on the ship and call Esdeath's group. She must be in the village right now. Tell her to ask the lider if there were any attempt for mining or anything else that might bring money in this place"

"Yes sir"

"The rest of you scatter around and look for any clues to where the missing people might be" they saluted and start searching

Leone got next got next to Naruto and said "What would anyone gain from comming her? The report said that there should be ten large ships somewhere around here."

"I don't know, but we will find out eventually"

"Sir!" yelled the solider from the ship "The lider said that the people already tried anything to make use of this place. There is no way thar something profitable will come out this island"

Naruto scratched his chin "Maybe they were not looking for something from this place" as he was thinking, he saw one the soliders rushing toward them "What happned?"

The man stopped in front of him "We found the ship that used by the missing solider. You must see this sir"

Naruto and Leone followed the man until they finally saw the ship. It was on the shore literally cutted in half. It was a staight cut that went through the middle of the ship, like a giant just used a very sharp blade to do this. The mariners were already searching for bodies "Sir, there are no dead bodies around here nor signs of battle!"

He clicked his tongue for a second. A ship got utterly destroyed, there are no victims but the soliders are nowhere to be seen and there are no rational reasons for someone to come here. Let's not forget about the strange people that were seen on the other islands. Just what is happening in this place "Look everywhere around the island for signs that someone was here in the last couple of days! We must find clues to what happened to the crew of this ship!"

"Yes sir!"

He really hopes that the others have better luck finding clues.

 **[With Esdeath]**

She is sitting at the same table with an eldery man, the leader. After she and the rest reached the port, he came in hurry to meet them. He invited her and Bols to his house to talk about what happened in the last few days over a nice dinner. Right now, she has a glass of red juice in her hands while Bols has some whine, even if he can't drink it because of the mask.

"We appreciate your cooperation. Now, can you please tell me about the mans that the people have seen?" she said.

"We don't know very much about them. It's not like we interacted with them. A lot of people said that they seen strange figures walking around the village at night. This the most accurate description we have so far. We called the Marine because they seem to carry guns with. We feared that they might attack us. But the last time they were spotted was before the other soliders arrived. After that they stopped comming. However, as you know, neither did the soliders" finished the man we regret in his voice.

Esdeath stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking about a possible scenario to explain this "If this is all, then we will take our leave. I will inform the others and see what we can do" she raised from her seat and prepared to leave. Before she could make a step, the eldery man made a sign for her to stop for a moment.

"Young lady, me and my village are thankful what are you doing for us, but I would feel better knowing that the mission is in the hand of someone prepared" Bols facepalmed after hearing this. Here they go again "Please allow the ones like the man beside you. You might get hur-" before he could finish that sentence, Esdeath's glass flew past his head faster than his eyes could follow, shatering at the impact with the wall.

Even if her face is unfazed, her eyes are full of rage "Please don't be concerned about my healt. I hope you will have a good day" with that she left the room.

Bols remained behind and bowed slightly "Sorry about that. This is usually how she reacts when people doubt her abilities. Have a good day"

 **[With Garp]**

'This is going to be a long, long report to make' thought the vice admiral as he is looking at a destroyed ship. This ship is not a military type, it was used just for transport. From what the witnesses said, this ship was supposed to deliver some goods to an important auction but it was attacked by pirates.

"Vice admiral!" he turned his head to see a commander "Sorry for calling you here, but it is a very important matter"

"Yes, I heard about the stolen goods. They were worth hundreds of thousands"

"I fear that this is the smallest problem right now"

"How so?"

"It did start as a robbery. However it became a kidnapping as well"

"DON'T tell me that it happen what I think it did. Please DON'T. I don't want to deal with something like this right now" Garp wishing for a miracle to happen.

"I am sorry, but a celestial dragon has been taken hostage by the pirates. We still didn't find her"

In that moment, a single thought crossed Garp's mind 'FUCK!'

 **Annnnnddd done!**

 **I hope you like this chapter and expect the next one be ready soon**

 **Beta reader: UNHOLY LIGHT**

 **See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 6 Who is your enemy

**Hey everybody!**

 **First, I forgot to say why Naruto is so tall in the last chapter, so I will do it now. It's not that important for his character, but I want him to be around 2m when he will reach 18. When he will legaly become an adult, he will also become admiral and I don't want him to look like a child in comparation with the other admirals(who are around 3,1m tall). Now I am not saying that Naruto will be as tall as them when he will grow or that being bigger than the others makes you strong, but just imagine having an 18 years old Naruto that is 1,7-8m along with Akainu, Kuzan and Borsalino at the same table during a meeting. He will just stick out like a sore thumb. Jesus, what are those guys eating? Sea king meat? They sure do look like they would.**

 **Second, Esdeath will have a paramecia type devil fruit that allows her to create and control ice, but not turn her body into ice.**

 **Third, about the M rating of this story. IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON! I know that I said that there will be no lemons. However there will be death of characters (some of them will be rather gory), mention of/atempts to rape and torture. (btw I am not angry because of this comment, I am just pointing out that I know what this ratings are for)**

 **Now that we have this out of the way, LET'S START!**

 **[With Garp]**

A lot of soliders turned their heads toward the vice admiral who is yelling from the top of his lungs "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THIS?! JUST HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY HAPPEN?! WHERE WERE THE GUARDS AT?! WHY WAS A CELESTIAL DRAGON HERE WHEN YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF AGAINST PIRATES?!"

"Vice admiral Garp, please calm down"

"I AM CALM, DAMN IT! NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" ordered Garp angrier than before. Even if he doesn't personaly care about the celestial dragons, this is going to be pain to explain to the superiors. Let's not talk about what would the other dragons say. Either way, heads will roll if they don't bring a good explaniation.

The poor commander was actualy scared at this point "Y-yes sir! As you know, this ship was comming from Grand Line with a lot of high value goods. It seems that some of them caught the attention of a young noble named Saint Shalulia. Even if she had the accord of her father to come, the guards that weren't with her found out just after the ship left the harbor. They were suppose to come with another one, but arrived just after the attack. Nobody was concerned about her protection since on board were 1200 armed soliders and 100 personal guards. Unfortunatly, on their way they encountered an infamous pirate alliance that call themselfs Gold hunters. They are known to cause a lot of troubles in south, but it seems that they heard about the transport. Their total number is estimated to be around 5000 and they have 10 fully armed ships. They easily overpowered our soliders. After a long battle, they stoled everything and kidnapped Saint Shalulia. The few surviavers said that they panicked after finding out that a celestial dragon was on board."

Garp had the urge to face palm "So she is alive. They took her to make sure that we won't utterly destroy them with a Buster Call or anything along the way *sigh* Well at least we can rescue her. Does anybody know wich direction did they go after that?"

"They returned in south. They most likely have a base there, but we don't know where. It will take us days to spread our people until we find them"

"Just tell everyone to be ready to sail as fast as possible. Also make sure that every Marine base from South Blue knows about this. I want them to search the entire sea if that's what it takes to find them"

"Yes sir!" he left to find deliver the message.

Garp turned his head toward another solider "You there!" he stiffened after hearing the vice admiral "Get me a den den mushi. I need to make a call"

 **[With Akame and Kurome. Same time]**

The two girls are enjoying the hospitality that they were greeted with. The leader of the village made sure to prepare a lot of food to celebrate the end of the strange things that happened in the last weeks. There is lots of meat **(insert Luffy with stars in his eyes while saying 'whoooaaa!')** and the sisters apreciate this. Everybody could tell that giving just how much did they eat until now.

"I see that you enjoy yourself, young girls" said the leader of the village with a sweat drop on the side of his head. It is ridiculous how much can their bodies hold inside.

"Yes. Thank you very much" said Kurome without stopping to chomp some grilled pig meat.

"The food is very good" said Akame after finishing hers "But why are you celebrating?"

"Well to be honest, we were very cncerned about the strange people. But they stopped comming and some of the villagers saw a lot of ships leaving this place two days ago. They must have left as well" this got the attention of every solider.

"They left?" asked Kurome "Where did they go?"

"I don't know exactly. They said that all of them went east if remeber correctly. But I didn't care as long as my people were safe. Sorry"

"That should be enough information. We will take our leave" said Akame, but not before taking another plate of food for the road. Meat tastes good.

 **[Back with Naruto]**

He and his men had finally found something on this rock. It seems to be the place for a camp. There was no tent or crates, but the fireplaces are a clear sign that somebody was here. But whoever was here left a while ago.

"Maaaannnnn this sucks big time" said Leone "We came all the way here for nothing"

"We don't time to complain. If there are no bodies, this means that the soliders are still alive somewhere. We have to find anything that might take us to their location"

"But Naruto-nii, there are no more unsearched places left on this island"

"Sir!" yelled one of the soliders "Vice admiral Garp wnats to talk with you!" he handed the young man a den den mushi.

"Call the others and see what did they found" he said to Leone before talking to the snail "What it is old man? We still have work here"

"Naruto, I want you and the rest to go in the south ASAP. I need all the soliders from South Blue to be on lookout for an alliance of pirates named Gold hunters"

"Can't do. We still didn't found the missing soliders and there no bodies on what is left out of their ship"

"Kid, I know that you don't like to let others behind, but this is not the time to be noble. These guys have kidnapped a celestial dragon. If we dodn't save her fast, a lot of people will lose their lifes. You know how the World Government thinks when it comes to them"

"How the hell did this happpen?"

"It's a long story. To keep it short, she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time"

"Fine. But don't think that I will stop from looking for the soliders"

"I never said that. I was just pointing out the priorities" finished the older man.

He turned back to Leone who is having her own talk "Are you sure Akame-chan?... Ok I will tell him. Be sure to reach the meting point and pick Esdeath and Bols. I think that the old man has work for us." she finished the call "What is going on Naruto-nii?"

"Garp wants us to head south. Some pirates managed to kidnapp a celestial dragon"

"Well now that's great. First were send on this lifeless rock of an island and now we have to save assholes" they have already meet some celestial dragons. To say that they left a bad impression on them is an understatement.

"Tell me about it. But what did the other said?"

"I didn't called all of them yet. Esdeath didn't find anything helpfull even if she asked half of the population of the village. However, Akame and Kurome did find something interesting. It seems that all the ships that dissapeared after comming here went east in the same time"

"East? When?"

"Around two days ago. Do you think that there is connection between this and the attack?"

"Hard to tell. Let's get back to the ship and meet with the rest. We will talk more about it later" he turned toward the soliders who are still looking for anything that the unknown group could have left behind "Everybody back to the ship! We have a new mission from vice admiral Garp!"

"Sir!" one solider aproched them.

"What's the matter?" asked the boy.

"We found this was half burried. It's a message from the missing soliders" in his hand was a piece of clothes, most likely reaped from the liutenat's coat, with something writed in blood on it. It was made in hurry since it wasn't even a coherent phrase.

Naruto took the 'letter' in his hands and a tried to read it.

"What does it sais?" asked Leone.

Naruto's eyes widened "We have to meet with the others fast. Call Wave and Seryu and tell them to hurry. We are going south right now"

"Eh? But what does it sais? Naruto-nii?"

"I will tell you everything when we meet the others. Now come on!"

Leone sighed. Even if her big bro is kind most of the time, there is one thing that makes Naruto to change completly. Every time someone is in danger he gets tunnel vision and only cares about how to save that person, no matter what happens around him. Well...there are few things that might distract him. Either way, is hard to make him listen to you when he is like this.

 **[Gold hunters' base. Same time]**

Four people are siting at the same table in a room that seems to be underground due to the lack of windows. The first one is a tall muscular man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He has black hair and is dressed with brown pants and black leather jacket with no short under. As the tension between them raised he said "It was not suppose to end up like this. Now the World Govermant will be after us. And is all your fault" he pointed toward another occupant of the table who's body is hided entirely by a large cloak. The only notable trait of this person is the large hump that made it hard for him to even sit on the chair "What do you have to say now _leader_?" the cloaked figured said anything despite the clear disobedience from his subordinate.

"I d-don't think that is a good ideea to pick a fight with boss Genichi" said a short man. He is egg bald and is wearing a pair of dirty brown pants and a matching jumper.

"Shut your trap Shohei!" yelled the one named Genichi "Don't you fucking dare tell me that you two are okay with this. This is insane. We were suppose to get the spoil and leave. It is as simple as that! But no. One of those good-for-nothings just had to screw this up and take a fucking celestial dragon as a prisoner! You said that you planned everything! How come that you didn't know abou her!?"

"You really have to be such an mannerless fool" said the final occupant of the table. She is a beatiful woman with an outstanding figure. Her hair is red and long, left free to fall over her shoulders with matching red eyes. She is dressed with a red tank top and white hakama pants. Her tanned skin was flawless, except for a thin scar right under her left that goes all the way to her chin, like a tear drop "Boss spent a lot of moneys to get spies in the Marine's ranks just we can know where and when will the valuable transports be. From what they told us, she wasn't suppose to be there in the first place. And why are you still mad about that guy? You already killed him. And made quite a mees by doing so, I might add"

"Like you have anything to say in this matter Chiyeko. Dead or not, he was from your group"

"Are you shiting the blame on me?"

"C-come on guys, don't fight"

"SHUT UP SHOHEI!" said both of them in the same time.

Before they could continue, someone entered in the room "Leader-sama! There is someone who wants to talk with you. He sais that he can help us with our problem. Should we let him in or kill him?"

The cloaked figure didn't even flinch. He stayed unmoved and thought for a bit "Send him in. If he is here to waste my time, I will kill him myself" he finally said.

 **[Back with Naruto and the gang. 1 hour later]**

After leaving the islands, Naruto summoned all of them to talk about the new found discovery.

Akame was curious about the task that Leone mentioned earlier "Naruto-sama, if I may, what does sensei wants for us to do?"

"That is the reason why I wanted to talk with you. It seems that a celestial dragon was kidnapped by an alliance of pirates" this statement took them by surprise, even Esdeath "And I think that by solving this problem we will find the missing soliders. In the raport that I got from Garp, it says that our culprits used ten fully armed ships"

"Are you saying that the one that we were looking for are this pirates?" asked Kurome.

"Certainly not. The Gold hunters are known for their thirst for anything valuable. The ones that we are looking for avoided any contact with the villagers and didn't stoled anything. They even went to the villages without causing any other troubles other than some complains from the villagers. But there is a connection between the two groups. Both of them wanted what was on that ship" he showed them the piece of cloth found by the solider. On it, they could see the words 'transport', 'traitor' and 'noble' "This was found on the island where the soliders dissappered. I think that is pretty obvious what did the person who wrote this wanted to say with 'transport' and 'noble'. However, 'traitor' could mean either that our target is geting help from inside our ranks or that there were traitors among the members of the missing crew. Any way, from now on, every solider will have raport everything related to this mission to one of us, Garp or directly to the admirals"

"So you are saying that the ones that kidnapped are going to go after the Gold hunters to get the celestial dragon?" asked Leone.

"I am sure of it. But leaving this aside, we still don't know who are they" declared Naruto.

Wave gained a happy smile "I think that I and Run can help you that. Some of the villagers have seen one particular person. We don't know who he is, but we have a good description of him. Run already send two mens to look through all the wanted posters for a picture. They didn't found anything yet, but it is a start if you ask me"

Naruto smiled "Ohh? Nice job guys" he turned his head toward Sheele and Seryu "Ok, what did you find girls?"

Sheele tried her best to put a smile and Seryu whistled while looking in any direction but at Naruto and the others. But of them are blushing. Seryu was the first to speak "Well...we ahhhh? What did we found?" she asked herself. Her blush was getting bigger with each word.

"The local wildlife!" yelled Sheele.

"Yes that's it!" approved Seryu "It seems that whoever we are looking for didn't have much activity because of the local wildlife! The animals that could be found in the forest near the village seem to act like an natural defence system for the entire island! We decided to study them for perso-ahhh I mean for the sake of the mission"

They hoped that it was convincing enough. "I see. Congrats you two" they smiled after hearing Naruto's words "Your acting skills are getting better. But this will not get off the hook for neglecting your work just to play with some cute animals" the whole world shattered around them.

"B-bu-but they had some cuuuuutteeee~ bears named panda. They were the sweetest things in the world" declared Sheele, who seems to be the biggest fan of the panda bears right now.

"No buts. We will talk more about it after the mission is done" out of the entire group, they are the most chieldish.

"Sir! We found someone who matches with the description given to us. Please take a look" he handed the poster to Wave.

He examined thepicture and tried to rember all the details that the villagers told him and after that handed it to Run. The older boy did the same before saying "This seems to be him" he showed the picture to everyone. The man in the picture has a stern look on his face that could be recognized even if he is wearing glasses with thick colored lens, that cover a lightning scar that goes from his forhead to his right eye. He has a strange haircut that looks like a clover. His hair is split in two differnt colors. The right half is white while the leftside is orange. His his furred coat followed the same patern. "Do we have any specific information about him?" asked Run.

"Yes. His name is Inazuma. He is a member of the Revolutionary army. But he is well known between their rangs due to his partnership with-"

 **[Gold hunter's base. Same time]**

"YAAAHHHOOOOO!" yelled a strange...human **(I am not even going to try to describe him)** "Is good to see that you are a bunch of well manered pirates. It's hard to find people like you nowadays. Please let me introduce myself. I am Emporio Ivankov, at your service" he winked. The four leaders of the alliance were siting at the same table as before. It took a while for Ivankov to arrive due to how large their base is and a quick check to see if he or Inazuma, who is right next to him, has any weapons on them. The ones who had to search through Ivankov's 'clothes' were not happy. AT ALL!

"We know who you are" said Genichi "You are part of the Revolutionary army. What does Dragon wants with us? Or is it just you that has bussnies here?"

"My, my, let's not be hasty boy. I am here because Dragon ordered me to bring him something that you have"

The cloaked leader was not pleased with this "Do you really think that I will let you take something from me just because the most wanted man alive said so. Think again creep"

"Calm down cloak-boy. I don't intend to take anything from you. But giving how things look for you, you may as well just hand it to us. After all it brought you so many troubles already"

"You want...the celestial dragon?"

"So you are a smart one cloak-boy. I like this. So, how about it. Ofcours, we will give you something in return"

"What can you give me to be worth a celestial dragon?" the leader was actualy showing interest.

"Your lives" after finishing his sentence, Ivankov had to raise his hands so the guards won't shot him "Wait, wait, wait! You missunderstood! I am not going to do anything to you! We can help you escape the Marine and the World Goverment"

"Do you think that we are dumb. Just what can you do to get us out of this mess?"

"It is true that we can't help you fight them. But what if they will not be able to find you"

"You want us to hide from the Marine like some scared childrens?" asked Genichi.

"No. But I do think that you want to escape from your iminent doom. We were able to hide from them. We can help you do the same. What do you say?"

The leader stayed quiet for a few seconds "Very well. We will get all our tresures on the ships. We will be ready to sail in two days. I don't care what you do in this time. The girl will be in our care until we reach this safe place of yours. Make no mistake, I will kill you if you get any funny idea. Got it?"

"Cristal clear cloak-boy. In the meantime, I will bring the rest of my crew. It is great making business with you" with that he and Inazuma left the room.

There was silence for a moment before Chiyeko decided to talk "Are you sure that we can trust this man leader-sama?"

"Are you joking? Ofcourse not. Ivankov made a big mistake by comming here. There is no way in hell that someone like Dragon would make deals with pirates like us. But this doesn't mean that we can't gain something from our curent situation" the other didn't need to see his face to know just how big his smile is right now.

"T-than what will we do?" asked Shohei.

"I don't know Shohei. You can tell me how does this sounds for you. The Gold hunters willingly give the young celestial dragon back to the Marine...along with a high ranking member of the Revolutionary army and a large number of their soliders. In their ever lasting mercy, they forgive the pirates and give the title of shichibukai to their captain hehehahaha oh god! This is almost too perfect. Those 'soliders of justice' have been looking for a way to find Dragon's base for quiet some time now hehe" he stopped from laughting "But it won't be so easy. We don't want to make it obvious. For now, we shall prepare for our departure"

 **[With Ivankov and Inazuma]**

"Are you sure that this is the right choice, Iva?" asked Inazuma "They are definitly not going to hold their part of the deal"

"My whole plan depends on this. I think that cloak-boy is already scheming something. But we don't have any other choice and neither do they"

"I will follow you anyway, but I got to ask what do you mean with this?"

Ivankov sighed "This is not good Inazume. You should work more on how to see the big picture. Even if we don't have the girl, it will be impossible for us to return to the Grand Line. The Marine had two days to make sure that nobody will leave South Blue. Our plan was to leave before this could happen. It's just a matter of time until they will find us while looking for our new partners and cloak-boys knows it. At this point we are forced to work togheter. But in the end, there are just three ways that this could end. First, they are going down and we escape with that girl in our possesion. Second, they use us as sacrifice lamb and they escape. And finally third, we all get caugh by the Marine. We didn't come here to get allies. We are here to keep our enemies close"

"So it's a game of cats and mouses?"

"Yes. And I would rather win before the World Goverment's dogs find us"

"How exactly?"

"We make sure that whatever are they planing to do won't work. We don't have to worry about the Marine. After all, we have our own prisoners"

 **Annnnd done!**

 **Beta: UNHOLY LIGHT**

 **This is all for now. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7 Countdown

**HEYYYY Everybody!**

 **There was a long pause for me from writing (not a very pleasant one :( 2018 just started and I already hate this year), but I am back and happy to be here.**

 **First thing first, for 'san . denzel' and 'vanpwalker709': thank you for your comments. I tried to look for an good auto-corrector (I and Sufficient velocity don't work well together) and the last the chapters were indeed moving slow. I was afraid to not rush the story and ended up doing the opposite (but I am not going to change the way that the characters interact with each other or the way they take action. Naruto doesn't like the idea of letting the others to be on the first line while he stands in the back. And Esdeath and the others didn't do it either in the anime (even if they weren't a special force/assassins, I highly doubt that they would have). But Akainu will chew them alive for acting the way they do with the first occasion). By the way, there is a misunderstanding. 'Rising star' isn't a rank, is just a nickname that they got for how talented they are.**

 **With this aside, let's start!**

 **[With Naruto. 7 hours after the last meeting]**

Naruto was getting frustrated. He didn't expect for the culprits to be found right away. However, he did have hoped for at least a lead. It's clear that they went toward the route of the transport, but after hearing about the attack they disappeared completely. At least for Marine's point of view.

The Marine send fleet after fleet to look for that girl and the Gold Hunters. The only rapport he could get about this situation told him that World Government is sending one of the admirals to help them. It is unbeliveble how much do those old bastards care for the celestial dragons. Almost sickening.

Even with this in their way, nobody can say that they have been seating on their asses while doing nothing. During this search, around 100 pirate ships have been caught by the numerous fleets that are now sailing through all South blue. Soon there will be no place left to hide.

Naruto couldn't care less about this right now. He and his friends have been looking something else during this time. Even if the revolutionary army didn't get what they wanted, this doesn't change the fact that Dragon had something in mind with Saint Shalulia's kidnapping. Garp's son has a long history of 'crimes' against World Government. Even so, not once has he done anything rush or meaningless. 'This is such a pain' thought the young boy 'No matter how you look at this, he has nothing to win from this. If his men would have got the girl that would have got a bigger bounty for him and a death sentence for this Inazuma guy and whoever else is with him'

"Sir" one of the soldiers approached him.

"What is it? Any news about their location?"

"I fear not. It seems that one of the shichibukai has joined in the search. Also, another 25 ships have been found and caught in the last hour"

"So nothing of interest" despite his answer, Naruto was feeling frustrated. He was never a fan of the shichibukai. In his opinion to have them around is like giving your money to a thief so he doesn't stole from you. Even if they are relatively new, this doesn't stop them from using every advantage that comes with the title. Geko Moriah for example is known for how he treats anything that lives and think, and now he can take as many lives as he wants. Just because he is strong enough to be recognized by the Marine and is willing to 'cooperate'. "What did the other find out about the activity of our culprits in the last months?"

The same man flipped through some papers that were in his hand before speaking again "It seems that they weren't seen at all for three months. Even if they are known as valuable members of the revolutionary army, neither of them participated in any operation or attack"

"sigh~Seriously now. Give me a break. How am I suppose to catch someone that hasn't been seen in such a long time"

Another soldier got closer. He had a den den mushi in his right hand "Sir, vice admiral Garp wants to speak with you"

He extended his right hand to get the ... device? ... "What's up old man?"

"Damn you brat! I told you that I am not old!"

"Sorry gramps. It was a reflex"

"You smartass. Anyway, this is important. We found the Gold Hunters"

Naruto's eyes widened "I believe that there is something more to it if you called me first"

"As hard to believe as it is, finding them was the easy part. We have countless troubles with the rescuing part and your group would do the job just perfect"

"What is the situation?"

"You will understand it better when you will be here. I talked with your navigator and told him the coordinates. Just prepare for the worst"

"Soooo the usual?"

"Pretty much yes"

 **[7 hours later]**

Naruto and his friends are standing on the deck while watching as they get closer an island that is covered in trees. The jungle has so many tall trees that is impossible for the sunlight reach the ground in some areas. This definitely looks like the perfect place to hide from the world.

"Sir, we got a call from vice admiral Garp" said one of the soldiers.

Naruto took the den den mushi in his hand "What's the deal gramps? You called us all the way here to be in the first line and you are not even here?"

"Things are more complicated than this. While me and my men were searching for them, we came across a shipwreck that was left behind by the Gold Hunters. Fortunately, we found some survivers that told us were did they go after the attack. On our way here we caught some of their scouts and managed to get this location. This is where you come into play. This place was used long ago for mining. But, a few years ago, the mine has dried up and was abandoned, they made their base there. Your mission is to go there and rescue Saint Shalulia"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" started Wave "Let me see if I understand. You want US to go THERE, where THOUSANDS of pirates are waiting for us, to save a CELESTIAL DRAGON? And where are you?"

"Easy there brat. I don't expect you to fight all of them. The mine is going so deep into the ground that owners had to make a lot of air vents. We were lucky enough to contact them and ask for the plan of the mine. There are around 20 or so entrances in the vents scattered around the whole islands. Any of them should grant you access to every level of the mine. They hold her in the lowest level. You just have to get in and rescue her"

"I hope that you know that is easier said than done" said Naruto with sarcasm "Why couldn't you do it?"

"The vents are too small for a full grown-man to fit in-""That's what he said" interrupted Leone. Meanwhile the others were staring blankly at her "*cought* sorry. I couldn't help myself"

"Anyway. There shouldn't be any problem for you to get in. Once you freed her get out ASAP. After we get there, we will start a Buster Call"

Naruto narrowed his eyes along with Esdeath "How much do we have until the ships will arrive here?"

"I can say roughly in five hours from now. You have to be quick. The elders saw this as an offense to the kings that united our world. We are ordered to start the attack as soon as possible to make sure that none of those pirates will escape. It won't matter if you are or not on the island"

"You sure love to give us easy missions, don't you" said Seryu with a dry tone.

"This is all. I hope you the best of luck" with that the call ended, leaving them unable to speak from the amount of stress that was put on their shoulders in less than five minutes.

Sheele was the first one to breack the ice "W-what's the plan Naruto?"

He crossed his arms before his chest "sigh~ Ok everybody, let's calm down. It's not the first when we meet a life or death kind of situation. We will form five teams so it will be easier for us to move around. One of them will stay on the surface and make sure that any guard that they meet will be dealt with. Since Bols and Run can't fit through the vents, they will be the ones doing this. If possible, look for the missing soldiers. The rest of us will go through separated vents. Whoever gets there first has to call the others so we can help them return to the surface. Now get to the boats. There is no way that they will not see a ship coming"

"YES SIR!"

 **[30 minutes later. 4 hours and 30 minutes until Buster Call]**

Naruto and Leone just got off of the boat and got ready to run. They covered themselves with dark green cloaks to be harder to spot in the jungle. Nothing came in their way for seems to be around five minutes until they saw a man-made construction. It was a small tower that wasn't in a very good condition.

"Do you think that this is the entrance, Naruto-nii?"

"One way to find out" he claimed up to see what is on top. Right there was hole that went deep down into the ground. He took a flashlight out and pointed it down "Even with the flashlight I still can't see the bottom. Be careful to not fall" he said while tacking his cloak off.

"Ohh~ so cute. You care for little old me" she took off her own cloak and unsheathed her knieves.

He got a bayonet and each hand pierced the side of the hole with one bayonet "I am saying this so you don't fall on me" he repeated this action as he got lower and lower with the flashlight in his mouth.

Leone did the same with her knives "You know, it would be far more awesome if you would let me have at least one sibling moment"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment.

They continued they're climbing for a few minutes until Naruto's foot touched the bottom. He ducked and crawled through a small tunnel "How in the hell did they made this thing? There is barely enough space for us to crawl" stated the boy.

"Maybe they had a devil fruit user. I heard those can give you some crazy powers. There has to be at least one of them that can do this"

Naruto scoffed "Like anything that comes from the devil can provide you any real help. Those powers are just delusions. Garp can fight against any of the admirals just with his techniques and fighting style"

"I still don't understand what do you have against devil fruits in general. Is not like anybody that has them is a bad guy. There are plenty of Marine officers that use those powers for good"

"Is not about how they use it that pisses me off. From the first humans until now, everything that the devil gave us came with a price. And we end up lossing God's faith because we accept his deal. I hate how humans are so willing to give up on what He gives to us at birth just for some bloody flashy abilities"

Leone could feel the hate in his voice "Well this conversation didn't take an unexpected turn at all. By the way, how much do we have to keep crawling. My knees start to hurt"

"Well is lucky day. We now have to climb some more" he said while looking down at yet another bottomless looking hole in the ground.

"Well Garp wasn't lying when he said that they dug deep into the ground"

"Wait. Let's call the others to see where are they" he took a den den mushi from his pocket. In a few seconds someone responded.

"What is it, Naruto-sama? Have you already saved the celestial dragon?"

"I'd wish Akame. Where are you?"

"I'd say five hundred meters underground. Approximative"

"Glad to hear that there is somebody else down here. Do you know anything about the rest?"

"Esdeath and Wave called several minutes ago. They just found an entrance. Seryu and Sheele also found one, but they couldn't get far because it was destroyed"

"Thank you for the information. We will continue our way. Contact us if anything goes wrong"

 **[With Ivankov. Same time]**

The okama is standing right beside the misterious leader of the Gold Hunters in a huge, artificial cave deep down into the ground. They are watching at the hundreds of pirates that are moving crates and gold to the upper levels "I have to say, cloak boy, you guys managed to gather a lot in the short time that you were in action. What is your secret?"

"Like I have anything to share with you freak"

"Ohhh~ come on now. I thought that we are friends"

"Don't you even dare compare me with a low life like you" Inazuma was having a hard time trying to not attack this person.

"Ehhh you just sounded like a celestial dragon right there. That just reminded me, where are you from? You just don't sound like someone from South Blue. The way you talk reminds me of some people from a land named Wano that I meet a long time ago"

"MHh is true that I am not from around here. I came here because it's easier to rob people around this place"

"So you are from somewhere where you can find lots of strong people. Is it the Grand Line? Maybe the New World?"

"Wrong"

This got Ivankov actually interested "Than, North or West Blue?"

"You are really bad at guessing, aren't you?"

"EHHH?! Don't tell me that you are from East. How is South an easier target when East is the most peaceful in the entire world"

Even if his face was hidden from view, anyone near could tell that he was amused "He he ha hahaha! This has to be the funniest thing that you said until now. Look, just because you made such a good joke, I am going to tell you something interesting. East Blue is the most peaceful place on this planet because all the major conflicts happen in one place that is ripped from the rest of the world for a long long time. You can say that is like an entirely different world. I am from that place. And believe me when I say, it is at least as dangerous as the New World that you all fear so much"

Ivankov smiled "Seems like a nice place for a battle maniac. It makes perfect sense that you are from such place giving the rumors about how cruel the leader of the Gold Hunters is" his obvious taunt fell to deaf ears as a couple of whispers could be heard "Ehh? What did you say? Speak louder for goodness sake. I couldn't understand anything"

"You two come with me. It's time to prove yourselves useful" said the man, referring to Ivankov and Inazuma "There are rats here that we have to take care of"

"'Rats'? how do you know?" asked Ivankov.

"Just come with me" he took them through a tunel that was unused by the pirates. Even with their large number, they couldn't explore the entire kilometres of unknown tunels that go in every direction from the main shaft. The cloaked man has a torch in his hand as he leads the way.

"Cloack boy, I am really starting to feel like you want to get rid of us without anyone knowing" Ivankov's voice wasn't his usual playful one. It was nearly an advertisement. Inazuma transformed his left hand in a pair of scissors behind his back.

"As much as wish to get rid of you faster, I am afraid that this might actually be a sign that we have to finish loading the ships faster" he stopped walking "they will be here in five seconds" he pointed toward the ceiling with his torch.

"Inazuma, can you give us a hand please?"

The man transformed his other hand as well and cut the ceiling in two fast moves. Like a piece of paper, it fell along with two blond kids. Growns of pain could be heard as Naruto and Leone tried to recover from suddenly hitting the rock floor.

"I have to say young ones" started the leader "This was brave of you...but also very stupid if you think that you can sneak on me out of all people" he got closer to them to see their faces and soon stopped in his track when he recognized Naruto's face "You...you..." there was venom in his voice. He sounded like there were no words to describe just how much hate he holds for the young boy.

"What's the matter, cloak boy?"

"Ouch Naruto, do you know this guy?" asked Leone.

"AHHhh no. But I think that he knows me" he answered without taking his eyes from the stranger.

The man regained his senses "YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" he threw the torch to the side, making the fire die and leaving the tunnel completly dark. Words of surprise and anger were thrown by Naruto, Leone and Ivankov until a dim light emerged again from the place where the cloaked man stood a few seconds ago. The bluish light grown stronger and stronger reaviling its source. The man's body was covered from head to toes in small lightnings "I WILL SMELT YOU DOWN UZUMAKIIII!"

 **[With Bols and Run. Same time]**

The two of them didn't meet any trouble so far. Every enemy that they came across with was dealt with without any trouble. Some of them too easy. You would think that a cold-blooded pirate will be harder to scare, but for some of them, to see Bols emerging from behind a tree like some kind of ghost was enough to make hem faint. Ofcourse, the kind giant of a man didn't realize that he was the cause of it, but Run didn't had what it takes to break his heart with the harsh reality.

"You really improved your aim Run" declared Bols happily.

"Thank you Bols. But, I am still behind you when it comes to combat skills" the teen looked through his scope to scout for enemy when he suddenly spotted something far more interesting "Hey, take a look"

Bols took the rifle in his hands "What did we found here?" he was looking at a harbor. A few large ships were all hidden from any-passer by in a lake near the middle of the island that is connected to the ocean by a river "I think that there is the entire fleet of the Gold Hunters" he handed the gun back to Run "See if you can find any ship that doesn't their flag. If we are lucky enough, we should be able to rescue the missing soldiers before the Buster Call starts"

The boy started to search until his eyes meet a ship with plain veils "Is here. But I hate to bring bad news. It's right between two other ships and there is a lot of movement around here. These guys are loading all the ships with it seems to be gold. It's not going to be easy to get in there and I am more than sure that you will not be able to go there unseen"

"Than I will wait near by and take action if anything goes wrong"

"Okay. How much time do we have left?"

Bols revealed a pocket watch "3 hours and 52 minutes"

 **Aaannnnnddddd done!**

 **I used speelcheckplus to help me with this chapter. Later on I will go back to correct every chapter, but you still have to wait for this.**

 **Beta reader: UNHOLY LIGHT**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
